Mystic Cobra
by Wings of a forgotten soul
Summary: On the side of Good, yet with powers of Evil. Jaya must decide which path she will follow, light or dark and discover the truth behind her mysterious tattoo and her family.
1. Broken Spell part 1

**Um...hi. Let me get this out of the way, this is my first story and I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Power Rangers. **

19 year old Jaya pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she walked through Briarwood, hoping no one would see her tattoo. People already thought of her as a freak in her old town, she didn't want to be like that here. Of course who wouldn't be called a freak if you had a tattoo of a King Cobra on your back since birth and people say that they see it move sometimes. Jaya ran away from home eight years ago and found the Pai Zuha Academy where she became a master of her cobra spirit. She became a master two years ago and saved the world from the Orgs a few years ago as the Purple Cobra Ranger.

Jaya sat down on a bench across from a music store. She brought out a photo album and looked at the pictures inside. The set of pictures was her and the Wild Force team posing on the Animarium, a few days before the Orgs were defeated. The next was her and the girls of the Wild Force team, Alyssa, Taylor, and Princess Shayla. The next was of the guys, Cole, Max, Merrick, and her boyfriend Danny. Jaya flipped to the next page and smiled as she saw a picture of herself asleep on Danny's shoulder. The next was of the team trying to give the wild Cole a bath for the first time. Jaya laughed at the memory. The final sets of pictures were of each team member and each of their Wildzords. The last picture was of the whole team and their main Wildzords. Jaya heard someone and looked up.

Jaya looked up as an old man walked in her direction, along with a small crowd of people who were gathering. "Somebody please help me," the old man was calling "Please someone. Anyone. I need help..." he looked around at the growing crowd "It's my brother. We were walking, just up the road" he told them "and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods"

A spark of fear seemed to ripple through surrounding crowd.

"Can you imagine that V?" asked a boy around the age of 18, he was tall and had an Australian accent. "Him asking for someone to go into the woods?"

"Won't somebody please help me," the old man asked desperately.

"I'll help you." Jaya said. Some people began to murmur to each other again. Jaya fixed her jacket just in case people saw her tattoo.

"Me too," A guy fixing his motorcycle stood up as he put away his tools "I could use a break."

The old man waddled towards them. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Hey," the Australian who had spoken earlier stepped forward."I'm Xander," he said. "You're both new around here, aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one; you go into those woods, you don't come out"

Nick chuckled. "I've heard of it," he told Xander "but the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care" he leveled Xander with a stare.

"I'll go too," a small, short haired girl stated as she stepped forward. "Not everyone in this city is a coward" and she looked around at those around her.

A boy with red hair stepped forward "I'll go too," he smiled "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest."

_I'll get used to this guy fast. _Jaya thought.

"This is a dangerous quest, right?" he questioned.

"Lethal" the girl told him.

He grinned goofily "Sweet"

Jaya turned to Nick and shook her head "Then let's go," she turned her back on Xander and another girl as she followed the old man out of town.

**XxX**

Meanwhile on the outside of town, after a several minute walk the old man stopped and turned to the group behind him "Are you sure you're willing to enter?" he asked them "the woods are a very scary place"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone whose brother is in danger," Nick responded.

"Everyone is in danger," the old man whispered.

There was a beep from behind them, as the group of five turned to see a black jeep pull to a halt. The younger girl, Vida stepped forward angrily "Xander!" she cried "I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs"

"I like her already." Jaya told Nick.

"You're going into the woods and never returning" Xander pointed out "as if you're ever going to see it again."

Chip shrugged "He's got a point," he said, nudging Vida.

"You're my sister," the girl with Xander spoke "Wherever you go, I go" she finished reluctantly.

The old man watched them closely from behind "And so there is six," he whispered.

"Uh, Vida was it?" Jaya asked. Vida nodded. "You are free to rearrange Xander's limbs when we get back."

Xander turned to her "If we get back," he corrected.

"We will get back.' Jaya turned and began to walk deeper into the woods. 'Come on. Let's go!"

The others shrugged and followed Jaya.

Maddie frowned and looked around "Oh, its creepy in here," she complained.

"It's the woods," Jaya called back "It's supposed to be creepy."

"You seem awfully accustom to all this," Xander called forward.

"I'm used to it. If you want to see something creepier than these woods, just ask." Jaya suddenly stopped as she felt her tattoo tingling.

"Uh...what was that?" Maddie's voice asked from the back of the group, she was pointing over her shoulder "I felt something. Something weird."

"I felt it too." Jaya said rubbing part of the tattoo under her jacket.

The others stopped and turned "Wait," Nick voiced, walking back "where's the old man?"

"10 seconds in the woods," Chip grinned. "and we're already lost, alright."

"So. What's in these woods any way?" Jaya asked.

"Well, I heard that there are trolls, goblins, elves" Chip listed a few of the creatures. "I also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth."

"Really?" Jaya asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend" Nick called forward from the back of the group "Guys!" he called them to a halt "There's no such thing as witches!"

Jaya stopped and turned. "Oh come on Nick, every kid believes in witches at some point in their lives" she pointed at Chip "some just take believing to a whole new level."

"He's what...18?"

"So. I'm 19 and I believe in the _weirdest_ things." The burning on her tattoo became worse and Jaya's eyes widened.

Nick frowned "What?" he looked at the others who seemed to have adopted a frightened stance "Oh, so now you're playing with me.'Oh, someone's behind me. I'm so scared'" he mocked them.

"There is someone behind you," Vida told him.

Nick turned around and screamed as a black hooded figure stepped towards them.

"Anyone wanna run?" Maddie asked.

"Already tried," Xander answered "but my feet won't move."

At that moment freaky looking creatures jumped out from behind trees and surrounded the group of six. Jaya screamed and fell to the ground. The burning in her tattoo felt like it was burning her flesh off. The teens looked at her and their eyes widened as the saw her back glowing an eerie black. They turned to the robes figure who had shouted something, whirled around and in a flash of white several objects flew towards them. The objects lifted Jaya, Maddie, Xander, Nick, Chip and Vida off their feet and into the air.

**XxX**

"...What is this place?" Vida asked, as she looked around seconds after being dropped from the sky, the broomstick on which she had clung to dear life had disappeared, along with the ones that had carried the others around her. Jaya fell to the ground again and got up slowly, her back on longer glowing or burning.

Maddie turned to Jaya. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened. I'm fine though." Jaya answered.

"Hey guys, who's that?" Xander pointed at the robed figure from before.

"Quick!" Chip said, walking backwards "in here" and he led them into the mouth of an opening behind them. The second they were inside, the opening closed.

**XxX**

"What is this place?" Vida asked, repeating her question from outside.

"This is a tree from the future or something?" Jaya asked looking around the tree. It was filled with lights and some technology and other things could be seen.

The figure spoke from behind them. "I call it Rootcore," she told them "I thought it best that you be brought here" she added.

"Hi," Xander stepped forward "I'm Xander," he introduced "It's a really nice place you go here...it's very..." he tapped the table in front of him "Woody"

Jaya sighed. "Well, we are in a tree" she pointed out.

Udonna waved the staff in her hand and the six broomsticks that had whisked the teens off appeared back in their stands behind them. "I am the sorceress; Udonna," the older woman explained, throwing off her robe and moving to stand at the top of the steps behind the teens. "Welcome to my home" she opened her arms, as the lights inside the tree ignited and all sorts of technological equipment sprang to life.

"Woah," Chip grinned "this is awesome"

"When the six of you entered the forest," Udonna went on to explain "you stepped into a magical dimension."

"A parallel dimension, outside or Briarwood?" Chip asked, looking at his friends "Do we live in a great city or what?"

"Many years ago," Udonna continued, appearing behind the teens "there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld, but at a great cost."

"The gate was sealed with a Powerful spell," Udonna continued "However, during the recent earthquake a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through. This could mean the end of both our worlds"

"Please," Nick chuckled as he stepped forward "None of us are buying this fairytale"

"This is not a fairytale," Udonna told him "What I tell you, is what happened"

Nick scoffed "Guys?"

"Hey, let's hear what she has to say" Vida spoke, turning to Nick "You can always leave after that"

Udonna spoke once more "The Xenotome," she motioned to the book in front of her "the book of the unknown. In it is everything we do not know,"

By now Jaya was standing beside Udonna and looking at the book in front of her. So one-by-one the teens made their way up the steps to stand around Udonna and Jaya.

"What sort of language is that?" Maddie asked, as a new entry appeared in the book "I've never seen it before"

"It's the language of the ancients," Udonna answered "You will soon learn it," she turned back to the entry "it says, when Evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward." the sorceress turned to those alongside her "You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers"

Chip gasped in delight from beside her "Nice!" he laughed happily.

"Um, excuse me," Xander raised his hand "But there must be some mistake! How are we gonna fight pure evil? Our High school hasn't even won a football game, in like 6 years."

Udonna looked up at him "With training," she told him "and the help of these," she produced six wands, with a different colored star on the top "your magic wands," she passed them out. Chip got yellow. Maddie got blue. Vida got pink. Xander got green. Nick got red and Jaya got purple. Each star glowed as the recipient took the wand from the woman. "Never go anywhere without them." As Jaya was given her wand, she felt her back burn again. She groaned slightly in pain. Nick noticed something wrong.

"Jaya. What's wrong?"

"It's my tattoo. It's been burning once in a while since we got here."

"You got a tattoo? Can I see it?" Vida asked happily.

"Um…sure, but don't ask who did it or be freaked out by it." Jaya pulled off her jacket and turned her back to them. She heard them gasp behind her. Who wouldn't be surprised by a realistic looking King Cobra on her back? The thing that startled them the most was the fact that it was slightly glowing.

"When did you get this?" Udonna asked with a worried tone.

"I've had it all my life, since I was born."

But suddenly any questions were cut off as Udonna's name was called and another teen entered the room. Jaya quickly put her jacket back on. "Udonna!" she cried, stopping dead when she realized she had visitors "Oh, hello" she told them "Excuse me! Udonna!" she turned back to the woman, leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Udonna looked nervous "You will wait here until I return," she told the group of six "Do not go into the woods by yourself" and with a snap of her fingers, she disappeared in a flurry of white.

"I wish I could do that," the blonde complained, clicking her fingers "I practice and I practice and nothing!" she then realized that still wasn't alone "Oh, hello, again. I'm Claire, sorceress in training here at Rootcore" she said all in one breathed.

Nick shook his head "Okay, that's it I'm out of here" and he turned towards the steps.

"Oh, no" Claire told him "You can't go! Udonna told you that you had to stay here until she returned."

"Well, we all better go" Maddie said, nervously.

Claire chewed her lower lip "Oh, this is not good" she suddenly brightened "I know, I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand, until Udonna gets back." The blonde mumbled something in the ancient language and suddenly transformed before their eyes. When the transformation was complete she was a sheep.

Nick shook his head, put down his wand and hurried out "Come on!" he told the others. "Come on Jaya. Let's go."

"Udonna may know more about my tattoo- and you're picking me up." Jaya was cut off as Nick picked her up and away from Rootcore.

**XxX**

Out in the forest the group of six hurried away from Rootcore, after Nick finally put Jaya down, in the direction they hoped was the way out, however, what they stumbled across was a destroyed village and people trying to salvage what was left "Look," Maddie gasped "Who are they?"

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore," Udonna spoke, as she approached them.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked, moving forward.

"Woodland village was destroyed," Udonna explained "Tomorrow it will be another village. The Darkness destroys everything within its path. Until the find what they want."

Chip turned to her "What are they looking for?" he asked

"Me," she answered "and then they will go after you." She answered looking at the teens but looking Jaya in the eye.

Nick's voice cut through the tension that had grown "Hang on a sec," he spoke "I never agreed to be a part of this."

"It is them!" a new voice joined their conversation "It is them! The protectors are here" the voice belonged to a goblin-like creature behind Nick "all hail! The Mystic Force!"

At his words the whole village bowed down to the group of six.

"Always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped," Xander murmured to Maddie, only to be hit across the back of the head by Vida. "What?" he asked.

Suddenly the ground stated shaking, the village people gasped in shock as a giant monster stood over them. Udonna turned to the six "Quickly take out your wands,"

"Uh we kinda left them back at the tree," Chip said nervously.

The villagers flee in panic. Udonna pulls out her wand, and stands in an aggressive stance. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Before them Udonna morphed into a white ranger.

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger." The creatures from before appeared around them. Jaya felt her tattoo burn again.

"Come on. Let's kick some butt." Jaya said throwing herself into battle ignoring the burning in her back.

Udonna jumps up into the air, to the height of the ogre, "Fire!"

The blast has no affect upon the ogre, who tries to smash Udonna with his fist. Udonna flips backwards out of the way. The Hidiacs, meanwhile, sneak up on her as she lands; she turns quickly and freezes them with a blast of her wand, shattering them with one blow before turning back to the ogre.

"Snow Staff!" she exclaims freezing the ogre, and then poses as the ogre explodes, "You're iced." Udonna then powers down, "Power down." She turned to see the teens all fighting against the Hidiacs.

"Remember," she told the six "If you want to use magic, all you have to do is believe in magic!"

Chip had his back up against a tree. "I do believe in magic." Just than the creatures were zapped with yellow lightning. Chip grinned as he looked up "Guys! It really works!" he shouted to his friends "Just believe!"

"I believe," Xander gasped, as he was thrown into a near-by tree "I believe in magic"

And the tree in which he rested against sprang to life as the branches shot out and attacked the monsters.

"I believe in Magic," Maddie mumured, and seconds later the monsters surrounded her were drowned out by a wave of water.

Vida glared heavily at the creatures "I believe," she murmured "I believe!" and a whirlwind wrapped around her "I'm a tornado!" she exclaimed, as the high winds knocked the creatures away. "I like," she grinned "Well, all accept the color" she added.

Jaya looked at the creatures as she was backed against a big tree. "I always did and I do believe in magic." Some of the monsters suddenly were pulled into the shadows nearby and the shadow of a nearby tree picked up the monsters and crushed them. "That was epic!" Jaya cheered. Jaya turned to help Nick.

"I guess I believe too," she heard Nick state, but nothing happened. Jaya quickly used her power again and the shadows swallowed the creatures up.

Nick frowned and looked around as Jaya stepped up behind him. "Come on" she said, pulling him to his feet and returning him to where Udonna had called the others.

"Well done," the oldest woman complimented them "You truly are the ones. Are you all up to the test? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

Chip jumped forward, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning "Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

"I'm in," Vida agreed "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister" Maddie nodded, stepping forward.

Xander grinned "Someone's gotta look after these guys right?" he asked.

"I'm in." Jaya sighed. "Anything for saving the world." She turned to look at Nick "What about you? Are you in?"

Nick looked down at her "Me?" he asked "No way, I'm out of here."

"What?" Jaya asked."But you can't! We need a Red Ranger!"

"Look that I believe in magic thing?" Nick asked "It didn't work for me!"

Maddie frowned "Try believing again, maybe it didn't catch on the first time" she suggested.

"He is a non-believer," Udonna told them "I can do nothing for him" she shook her head "Claire will see you out of the wood safely" she looked around "Claire!"

There was an odd noise and the sheep from before trotted towards them.

Udonna let loose a few chuckles "Oh my dear child," she smiled "When will you get your spells right?" she nodded at Nick "See him safe passage out of the woods"

"Yes, Udonnaaa" Claire bleeped.

The others turned to Nick, before he turned and followed Claire away from the group. When he was at a safe distance, Jaya groaned and stumbled as her tattoo glowed and burned again through her ripped jacket; and behind them a new figure appeared. "You may have defeated my foot soldiers," he growled, causing the group to turn. "But you will not defeat me!" he raised his shield "Wolf Attack!" there was a blast of energy and the new team of Rangers and Udonna were thrown into the air.

The new threat laughed darkly "It is the end for you!" he chided them, as they pushed themselves up carefully.

**I hope you like it. If you have any concerns about this story, PM me ok? Please...**


	2. Broken Spell part 2

**Thanks for all of the support so far! I'm hoping you will continue to read and enjoy my story.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"On your feet," Koragg orders.

Udonna struggles to her feet, "I do not know you, Warrior. But if it's a battle you want, I am ready to fight."

"I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf." Koragg throws out his hand, summoning a spell seal. Udonna takes a step back cautiously. "Uthe Mejor Catastros! Ride up from your depth!"

A giant horse jumps out of the spell seal, riding into the air.

"Sumbol Unithos Equestras! Power of the centaur!" Koragg jumps into the air, passing through a spell seal, and joining with Catastros. "Haha. You are now just pebbles under my hooves." Koragg rears and Udonna steps back in alarm.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Udonna steps forward, and a magical seal rises under her, "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" turning into a gigantic version of herself, as big as Koragg. They square off, Old West style.

"I'm ready."

"Energy of Light, FIRE!"

Koragg deflects the blast with his shield, "Darkness destroys light."

Udonna runs at Koragg, who laughs evilly and then kicks Udonna in the chest. Udonna and Koragg hit each other again, "Have I seen you before, Wizard? You are too familiar."

"And you too, Witch. But that will not stop me from destroying you."

"What?"

"Behold the Eye of the Master!" A portion of Koragg's shield opens up, revealing a red gem. The light from it knocks Udonna flying. "Charge!"

Koragg jumps on the fallen Udonna, and slashes her with his sword. Udonna flails in a show of sparks, and then disappears. Her staff lands in the ground, and it starts snowing, "You are defeated."

Udonna is lying on the ground, groaning, obviously have fallen there. Her morph explodes as she reverts to human form and size.

"Back off!" Jaya used her new magic powers and shoots a ball of purple energy and Koragg. The ball of energy turned into a stream of energy in the form of a cobra and knocked Koragg back a few feet. He looked over at her and saw her tattoo.

"So…it's you. Leave these pathetic humans behind and join us in the Underworld where you and your powers belong."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and going with you in the Underworld, heck no buddy." Jaya snapped at him.

Koragg snorts and turns disappearing into the ground, back to the Underworld.

**XxX**

"Our first victory. Hail the Master! Hail!" Koragg cheers, as Necrolai crosses her arms and scoffs.

"Then why did you let them escape?"

Koragg huffs, "She was a coward and fled but I have showed my superiority over the White Witch she will not escape next time."

Morticon scowls, "You had best be right Koragg...are you sure she's as powerful as you say she is?" He turned to a creature in the shadows.

"Of course. I had the Master give her these powers himself. They are stronger than he is. If she won't join us, then I'll make her myself."

**Rootcore**

Everyone walked back to Rootcore in silence. When they got back, Jaya took off her jacket showing her tattoo again. Chip just looked at it scared.

"Chip. Stop looking at my tattoo!" Jaya said covering it with her jacket again.

"I can't help it. It's too life like." Udonna came and got a closer look at the tattoo. She muttered a few words under her breath and the tattoo began to glow black again.

"Why is it glowing?" Maddie asked.

"This tattoo may look like a real one but it's filled with dark magic. I've never seen anything like it before but it seems like a mark of some sort."

"A mark of what?" Jaya asked nervously.

"That I am not sure of. But Claire and I will try to find out.' Jaya nodded. 'Claire!" Udonna called.

"Commmmingg!' Claire baaaaa-d.

"Oh child." She chanted a spell. Suddenly, Claire turned back into a human.

"Why didn't you do that before? Do you know how warm it was in all of that wool?" she asked.

"If I do everything for you then how will you ever learn?" Udonna said, turning to us and handing them others their wands. "This time, go nowhere without them," she warned us.

"Uh huh, we already learned our lesson. But, to tell you the truth, walking around town, carrying a wand, well, it may be good for Chip," Xander said, nodding at Chip who was stabbing the air with his wand.

"Very well. Utom zoray." She said, turning our wands into cell phones.

"I hope you find these more to your generation's liking," Udonna told us. Everyone nodded.

"Cell phones. Very cool," Vida smiled.

"They are your Mystic Morphers. They are activated by spell codes, that you will come to learn along the journey. Now, go back to the city and live your normal lives until your needed. Remember, there's evil everywhere, and you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened." Udonna lectured.

"I can show them the way out of the woods," Claire nodded.

"No, they must find their own way. Just remember, the trees are your passage," she said as they left.

When they were in the woods, Chip put his hand on a tree.

"How can a tree be our passage?" he asked. Suddenly, he got sucked in and spat back out.

"Did that tree just eat Chip, not like what he ate and threw him up again?" Jaya asked with a laugh while putting on her jacket.

"Wow, guys, so cool! Just stick your hand on the tree, and you're flying through roots! Just think of the tree in front of the record shop," he told us as we walked up to the tree. "No no no no no. There is no way that -" Xander got cut off when Jaya pushed him into the tree.

"Okay it can," he admitted. The others landed on him, and we walked across the street.

"Hey, did you guys just-from the tree!" Toby stammered.

"Hmmm?" Xander asked, shrugging and walking by him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Vida asked, walking by him. Soon, the morphers went off.

"Come on!" Vida yelled. The rangers went through the tree and back to the forest.

"Wow, check out the uniforms" Vida said. They wore matching black outfits with our colors on it and, to Chip's delight, wore capes.

"I hate pink," Vida growled. She turned to Jaya. "Can I have your color?"

"You get used to it." Jaya told her with a smile.

"Look," Xander nodded in a direction. The monsters were back.

"Um, I hope everyday isn't going to be like this," Madison said sheeplishly. Everyone got in a fighting position and started kicking and punching at the new creatures.

"Udonna said we would know when to use our wands! I think this is the time!" Chip told us.

"Come on you guys!" Jaya yelled. They all nodded and took out their wands.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" they all yelled, waving our wands together.

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander yelled.

"Ever-changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida called.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison said.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip shouted.

"Mysterious as Shadows, Purple Mystic Ranger!" Jaya yelled.

"Mystic Force!" We all shouted, charging. Jaya started doing flips and punches at the creatures. The others got their staffs out and changed them to swords, wands, and axes.

"Magic Staff. Dark Spear!" Jaya's staff grew into a spear as she slashed at the Hidiacs around her. As they turned into nothing around her, she was joined by the others.

"Yea! That went well," Xander told us. Right after he said that, lightning flashed. "Or maybe not," he told them as they got back into fighting stances.

"Muahuahua! I'm back!" Koragg bellowed coming from the ground.

"It's Koragg!" Xander exclaimed.

"We can take him!" Vida said.

"You can try, but you are no match. I call on my sword from the darkness! This is your end," he told us.

"Now you will feel the power of dark magic!" He yelled. The red stone in the shield lit up and he threw the blast at us.

"Can't we just talk this over?" Xander asked.

"I don't think talking is his thing Xander!" Jaya yelled. Jaya got up and charged at Koragg with her spear.

"_You don't belong with the good wizards and witches."_ A voice whispered to Jaya. She stopped startled at the voice, which gave Koragg a chance to knock her down.

"Who is that?" Vida asked.

"_Join with us. Princess Shayla may have protected you from our magic before but she's not here to protect you anymore from _our _magic. Join us and use you power to bring this world to an end. Become one with your destiny."_ The voice continued.

"I'll never join you!" Jaya said getting back to her feet.

"Then you will be destroyed and no one is here to save you."

"I am!" A voice exclaimed. "Hi-ya!" A bike came in the air and the driver jumped off, kicking the shield.

"Nick!" Vida shouted. Nick landed on the air.

"Guys, come on!" he said.

"Now there are six," Koragg said. Nick took off his helmet.

"Good timing Nick," Jaya smiled. Koragg charged at Nick.

"This is as good as a time to ever start believing in magic," Nick said. When Koragg brought down his sword, Nick held up his hands, and a red, glowing ball was between his hands.

"I do believe in magic!" he shouted loudly. It blasted Koragg backwards.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick shouted as he morphed.

"Glad to meet your worthiness. Hidiacs, attack!" Koragg bellowed. Everyone jumped back into battle. Jaya used the shadows around her to send the creatures back to the Underworld. As Jaya turned her back, she was blasted from behind and sent flying. She got up and faced her attacker. It had armor like Koragg, but it was black, gray and blood red. The armor looked more like a raven than Koragg's wolf like armor. He looked at Jaya.

"Soon child. You will join with us. Until than…" The new monster disappeared along with Koragg.

The new team looked at Jaya as her eyes narrowed where the two generals disappeared. For a quick second, her pupils became small slits in her eyes.

**XxX**

Nick and Jaya were at 'Rock Porium' later. Nick was leaning on a nearby wall and Jaya was looking through CD's.

"Nick, Jaya, now that we're a team" Xander spoke, as he trudged past carrying a box of new items "You feel like helping out?"

The new red ranger looked up "I fight mutant zombies," he answered "I don't clean."

"Never worked in a music store before." Jaya said picking up a Falling in Reverse CD.

Vida approached him "Then out of the way bucko," she nudged him, as she passed.

"Okay," Nick drew out, as he closed his magazine "but as a wise old woman once asked 'Do you believe in Magic?'" Jaya's eyes widened. _I know where this is going…and it's not going to end well._

"You think?" Vida asked.

Nick nodded.

"Well, I believe" Maddie nodded, removing her morpher and pointing it at the music magazines on the floor. They flew back to their rightful places.

"It works!" Chip grinned, following Maddie's example and sweeping the floor with his magic. Xander was using his magic to take out the trash, while Vida put all the CDs back to where they had fallen from.

Nick turned in the direction of the door."Quick, someone's coming!"

They had just finished when Toby walked in "I knew you wouldn't -" he stared but cut off once he saw his store "Uh...you would, its clean. Very clean. The cleanest its every been..." he started to ramble.

Jaya smiled "He's rambling, does he do that a lot?" she asked, before turning to a female voice behind her. A blonde haired teen stood in the doorway.

"I'm new in town," the girl spoke. "Can somebody help me?"

Xander grinned and moved forward, as Chip followed. The two shouting over each other trying to help.

"Men. You can't live with them. Yet we women have too." Maddie and Vida smiled in her direction.

"I want..." the girl drawled, looking between Xander and Chip "...him!" and she pushed the Briarwood boys aside, and strutted towards Nick.

Nick laughed "Uh, sorry I don't work here" he told her.

"You know," Maddie started, grabbing her boss's arm "You've really gotta hire these two, they were instrumentally cleaning the store!"

Toby looked at her in mild surprise.

"Wait," Nick tried to weasel out."I wasn't looking for a job!"

"Who's one of the greatest guitarists ever?" Toby asked.

Nick scoffed "Well its gotta be Jimmy, but still -"

"You're hired!" Toby cut him off as he turned to Jaya.

"Ronny, totally, but I don't really…"

"You're hired as well." Toby cut her off as well.

"Uh...okay," Nick trailed.

Toby clapped Nick on the shoulder "Now help the customer."

"My name is LeeLee Primvare," the blonde stated, taking Nick's hand and leading him away.

Jaya went behind the counter and looked at Maddie. "Thanks...Now i'm stuck here for a while."

"Come on Jaya. You know you love us." Vida said with a laugh. Jaya smiled back.

**Now what? You can review or go and read other stories. I hope to have more up soon.**


	3. Code Busters

**Hey. Sorry this chapter took a while to update. I'm working on future chapters so i forgot to update this one. **

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"Let's see… Beetle's Bane… check! Slug root… check!" Clare is walking through the woods, a basket full of herbs dangling from her arm. She is checking off a list in a small notebook. As she looks up, the Rangers on their Mystic Racers blow past, startling Clare, who ducks.

"Heads Up!" shouts Nick.

"Coming through!" exclaims Chip.

"Yeah!" Madison shouts excitedly.

As they race past, Jaya turns back to yell at Clare, "Sorry!"

Clare huffs, "They need to put traffic lights out here. Ah! Hollyflower petals. Come to mama. Borum… gorum..? Florum Xylo Copa!" Clare gestures at the flowers, a look of concentration on her face. Instead of picking the flowers for Clare, it makes bees shoot out.

"Bees? Shoo!" Clare dances as she swats at the insects, until she manages to banish them. They disappear in a glittering cloud of light.

"I'll just say I couldn't find any hollyflower petals...What's next? Ah, stickleberries."

Clare is happily picking stickleberries when the bush and the ground begin to shake. She looks downward and around for the source in fear. A gigantic tunnel of dirt is headed straight for her. She gasps, drops the basket and notebook, and runs for her life.

"Look out!" A figure tackles Clare, knocking out of the way of the flying dirt monster just in the nick of time. Clare lands on the ground, the figure lands somewhere out of view.

"What was that?" Clare stands, coughing and brushing the dirt off. She doesn't see the figure behind the trees.

**The Underworld**

"Now there are six mystic warriors, just like the ones who tried to trap us down here forever." Necrolai says gravelly.

Koragg is unimpressed, "Udonna had to give the mystic powers to someone. Only one of them poses a real threat to us."

"And while you two argue, I've taken steps to see that they don't," Morticon gloats as the underground cavern shakes, suddenly, sending all three characters staggering.

"What under-earth was that?" Necrolai says incredulously.

"The Hydra Worm…"

"The creature that dug this enormous pit?"

"It's only a matter of time before it breaks through to the surface."

"Briarwood will be destroyed from below… unless the Rangers stop it."

"I'll make sure they don't with a creature from my army of the Underworld!" Morticon raises his sword, pointing it at an opening. Some sort of green thing walks up and growls.

**XxX**

Flying over the treetops are Rangers on their Mystic Racers, "Woohoo! Yeah!"

"This is so cool!" Jaya yells into the wind.

Nick leans back, motioning challengingly at his fellow Rangers, "C'mon, Pinky. Try'n keep up!"

"No one calls me Pinky."

"Go get him, V!" Xander shouts encouragingly.

"Run for the hills Nick."

"Go, sis!"

Vida accelerates to try to catch Nick. The other three follow after her. Nick dives into the trees, and they all begin to weave in and out. Nick laughs, enjoying his lead.

"Almost gotcha!"

"You still there? Whoa!" Nick had turned around to yell at Vida, and when he looks in front of him again, there is a tree directly in his path. He flails his arms wildly, and then jerks his Mystic Racer to a stop. The other Rangers fly past him, cackling.

"Who's in the lead now, Nicky?" Jaya called back.

"That'd be me! Go, baby! Yeah!" Chip pulls out in front, pumping his fist in the air. The five are flying around the gigantic tree that is so essential to Rootcore.

"Dismount, alright!" Nick shouts.

They all jump from their Mystic Racers, falling to the ground gracefully, powering down along the way, and landing on their feet. The Mystic Racers continue hovering, then transform into brooms and fly directly into the upraised hands of the Rangers. They have a bit of a problem catching them, like they aren't entirely used to it yet.

"Very good, Rangers. That's enough Mystic Racer practice for today." Udonna explains.

"Aww, c'mon. Just one more lap around the forest?" Chip begs.

"Yeah, I'm just getting warmed up. I wanna see what this bad boy can really do!" Vida swoons.

The other Rangers giggle, but Udonna's face remains stern. "I'm afraid not. It's time for Elementary Incantations."

Chip and Vida groan, "Awwww, BORING!"

"Hey!" Madison shrugs, "I think that sounds kind of interesting."

"Only you, sis."

"It could be fun." Jaya said twirling her broom in her hand.

"Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing! But now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?"

"Oh yeah! I mean, no one's more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape, but–" Chip begins.

"Whoa! Finally? If I remember correctly, you used to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back." Xander prods.

All Rangers present laugh, and Chip stops fiddling with his new cape long enough to assume a pouty expression, "Yea, but that was a long time ago."

"That was last week, mate."

More laughter ensues, and Chip turns the discussion back to other things.

"Chip. I've only known you for a few days but you are one of the most unique guys I've ever met." Jaya pats Chip on the back as he smiles.

"Well, anyway, Vida's right. We're official superheroes now. Where are the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

"The Xenotome holds the spell codes that can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination."

"So what're we waiting for? Let's bust it open, load our codes, and get our booty!" Vida exclaims.

"It doesn't work that way, Vida. As you perform heroic deeds, and grow as rangers, the Xenotome will reveal the spell codes… when the time is right."

"Mmm… okay," Madison says skeptically.

Udonna's chiding tone causes the excited faces of the Rangers to fall, and a few groans are heard. She has paused to lecture them, but then starts walking again. Chip and Vida do not follow, but rather talk to each other in soft tones.

"When the time is right? I don't wanna wait that long," Vida grouses.

"Me neither. There's gotta be a quicker way to get those codes," Chip adds.

"Got it. C'mon. We'll catch up with you guys later!"

Vida and Chip walk off in a different direction, while the other Rangers sit around the table at Rootcore.

"Look at all these incantations! How is my brain supposed to fit in all this information?" Xander groans.

"Why don't you let me help you out with that," Maddie puts her stack of books carefully down on the table, right next to Nick, who is reading a small red book. His hand is on his forehead, probably to assuage a headache. She pulls out her morpher, and aims at Xander. Nick is looking on disinterestedly, "Craneor Magnus!"

A shiny blue light flies towards Xander's head, causing it to expand like a bubble. Xander tries to look at his head, creating a funny picture. Nick, Jaya, and Maddie giggle uproariously. Jaya laughed so hard she fell out of her seat.

"Now you have lots more room."

"And I thought he had a big head before!"

"Very funny. Madison? If you wouldn't mind."

Maddie aims her morpher, reversing the spell. She, Jaya, and Nick are still giggling like schoolgirls and Xander smiles grimly. He's not amused.

At the cauldron Udonna looks to Clare, "Clare? Didn't I ask you to gather some stickleberries for this protection potion?"

"Oh. I did have a big basket of them, but I accidentally dropped it when I was attacked by the giant worm. I'm really sorry."

Udonna has been magically adding items to the potion, and stirring, while Clare was talking. But at her last words, she spins around and stares at Clare. The Rangers sitting at the table turn to look as well, "Giant worm?"

"Well, I think it was a giant worm. I didn't really see it because it never surfaced, but then this freakish looking gnome or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way and saved me."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No! He took off before I could thank him."

"Well, this is troubling."

Back in town we see a view of a stand run by a cute little kid with cornrows, selling lemonade for five cents. "Aren't you guys a little old for this?"

"Beat it, kid. We don't need the competition, "Vida and Chip have set up a homemade 'Heroes for Hire' stand right next to the lemonade one. They are sitting in camp chairs looking bored. The kid sticks out his tongue, and Vida does too. Chip turns around and looks at their sign.

"So how do you figure that being 'Heroes for Hire' is gunna get us more codes from the Xenotome?" Chip wonders.

"Udonna said that heroic deeds unlock the codes, so all we gotta do is perform a bunch of them and we're golden"

The two stop talking and jump to their feet, trying to look professional and not creepy, as they confront a woman walking by, Chip leading, "Hey–hey, ma'am, you don't happen to have any heroic deeds that need doing, do you?"

"Well… as a matter of fact, I do."

Vida looks at the woman talking, then turns and grins at Chip.

Shortly Chip is approaching what is presumably the woman's backyard–it's pretty big. It is also covered in dead leaves. Chip grimaces, then grabs a rake and gets to work, weariness obvious on his face.

Vida is examining a woman's black sedan, which has the hood up and is obviously experiencing engine problems. "I can fix this."

Vida reaches inside the engine, and the engine gives a sputter, spurting out oil onto Vida's face.

Back to Chip, who has managed to rake all of the leaves into one gigantic pile just as the wind starts blowing them all over the place again, "Oh nononono!"

Back to Vida, who is giving a dog a very soapy bath. The dog shakes off the soap all over Vida, who grimaces in disgust.

Back to Chip, who is helping a farmer carry stacks of eggs to the back of a truck. Chip stumbles, and almost drops the entire stack, but manages to get it on the back of the truck. He rights himself, and turns around. The stack falls off, eggs break everywhere.

Now Vida and Chip stand at their stand.

"Man, I don't know how many more heroic deeds I've got left in me." Vida groans exausted.

"I know what you mean. I'm beat. And you smell like wet dog!" Chip laughs.

"Can it. Hey! Let's see how many new spell codes we've got!"

"Yeah!"

Both check their morphers, excitedly, it chimes and blinks some of the keys, they hurry off to someplace out of sight to try out their new spells. And...

_Summon their Mystic Racers._

_Fire a lightning bolt_

_Turn into a tornado_

_And then ranger up._

They both look disappointed, "I was hoping for something more impressive then stuff we can already do." Vida grouses.

The Yellow Ranger shrugs looking around, "I dunno I feel a little stronger."

The Pink Ranger nods for a moment and look around, "Y-Yeah...b-but still."

**XxX**

The other four Rangers are walking through some open area in a shopping center.

"Hey, Chip and Vida never showed. Where do you think they went?" Xander muses.

"I don't know. But when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble."

Necrolai jumps out of the sky, landing in front of the Rangers, who are too busy walking and talking to notice. Tsk, "I'll show you real trouble."

The teens are extremely surprised, and immediately switch into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" Nick demands.

"I am Necrolai, Dark Mistress of the Underworld," Necrolai poses dramatically, as Xander steps forward.

"I'll handle this one. Hi! Xander Bly. Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this one out," he winks.

"You wish," Necrolai shoots beams out of her eyes at Xander, who flies backwards into his friends. They catch him, and help him back to his feet.

"Xander!" Madison shouts.

"Not a big talker, I see." Xander jokes.

"Come on. Let's ranger up." Jaya said.

They all pull out their morphers, type in the spell code, and transform. The four run for Necrolai, though Xander gets there first. He attempts to dropkick her, but she flips him backwards.

"C'mon, Maddie!" Nick and Madison flip towards Necrolai, attacking her alternatively.

Spinning and jumping and excessive cape use in the attacks. Randomly, all fighters simultaneously execute a cartwheel to the right, only afterwards resuming the fight. Eventually, Xander pulls out his axe and sends a ground shockwave headed Necrolai's way. The Rangers line up, facing Necrolai.

"Playtime's over!" Necrolai growls.

"Oh yeah?" Madison counters.

"We'll see," Nick argues.

Necrolai answers by extending her bat-wings, and flying off into the sky. As she flies off, she shoots lasers at the Rangers, who fly to the ground. She turns back around for another strafing run, cackling.

"Look out!"

"Let's go for a ride!"

Necrolai grabs up the Rangers: Nick and Xander in her arms, Madison with her feet. Her bat-wings fly them off into the sunset.

**XxX**

In the Underworld, past levels and levels of minions we come to Morticon, and Korragg.

"Send Mucor to the surface, Koragg. He has an appetite… for Power Rangers!"

"So be it. Uthra Norqua Ozarro!"

Mucor begins to grow gigantic, appearing above ground in the forest. Necrolai is carrying the Rangers towards the larger than life Mucor.

"Patience, Mucor. Dinner is on the way."

"Let go!" Nick demands. Necrolai ignores him and continues to fly.

"He said. Let. GO!" Jaya hissed. Her tattoo glowed under her morph and her helmet suddenly came off. Her pupils turned into slits and Jaya opened her mouth to reveal two long snake fangs as she hissed. Necrolai loosened her grip on her slightly in shock, but that was all Jaya needed. She pulled away from her grip with new strength and fell towards the trees. She landed on the top of a tree with ease and hissed as the others were taken.

"Jaya!" Maddie yelled.

"Good riddance, Rangers," Necrolai tosses the rest of the Rangers into Mucor's mouth, and he swallows them and turns around to find Jaya.

**XxX**

"Let's check the Xenotome," Vida says walking into Rootcore.

Chip and Vida are paging through the Xenotome. All of the pages are blank.

"What? Nothing? This thing must be broke."

"What're you doing?" Both whirl around, obviously frustrated to see Udonna waiting.

"We've been out doing heroic deeds all day, and haven't gotten one new code. Being a superhero is kinda a ripoff." Chip grouses.

"It seems you know very little about being a superhero."

"Are you kidding? No one knows more than me! I've spent a fortune on video games, DVDs, graphic novels, trading cards–"

"Okay, okay." Vida says trying to calm Chip. The entrance opened and everyone turned to see Jaya, with a few twigs in her hair, running in.

"Nick, Xander, and Maddie were eaten by something!" Everyone ran to the crystal orb. Mucor is flailing around on the Crystal Orb, threateningly.

"Look at that thing; it's massive! We'll get pummeled."

"You might. There are only three of you, and only two of you hardly mastered your Ranger powers. Are you afraid?"

"No… it's not that I–"

Chip interrupts Vida's stuttering, raising his hand as if in a class, "I'm totally scared. Look! My goosebumps, they've got goosebumps!"

"Okay, I guess I'm a little freaked." Vida admits.

"You should be. That creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encountered."

"But Maddie… and Nick…"

"And even Xander! They need us," Chip adds.

"We gotta try and help them. C'mon."

"Real heroes are born in the face of real danger." Udonna explains calmly as the rangers ran off.

"Ready?" Jaya asks.

"Ready." the other two respond.

They pull out their morphers and morphed.

"Galwit Mysto Aerotan! Ready? Firing engines! Okay!" the three rangers say, they both touch something on their Mystic Racers at the same time, and a hole in the side of the gigantic tree opens up. They fly out at top speed, racing towards Mucor.

"Rangers, good!" the monster purrs.

The Rangers jerk their Mystic Racers to a stop. Chip pulls out his phone and starts dialing.

"There it is!" Vida announces.

"Guys, this is Chip. Where are you?" he says speaking into his Mystic Morpher.

Nick's voice is fuzzy over the phone, inside the belly of the beast as Mucor roars. The other three rangers swimming inside the stomach of Mucor, which is all green, sticky, and nasty. "Stay there, Chip. I think he's got room for seconds!"

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Vida accelerates her Mystic Racer towards Mucor, pushing for speed. She flies around and around him, like an annoying fly, and then jumps into the air. "Mystical Wings! Faerie Dust!"

Vida starts flapping her gigantic wings, spreading glittering faerie dust all over Mucor, he sneezes, sending the three Rangers in his stomach flying out.

"Alright, it worked!" Vida laughs happily.

"But that was the most disgusting exit ever made." Jaya said.

"Ew… I'm covered in monster muck." Nick grouses.

Mucor, in retaliation, shoots green things at Chip and Jaya.

"Somebody's gotta take this freak down, and I'm just the Ranger for the job." Chip jumps onto the front of his Mystic Racer thrusting the controls.

"MagiStaff, crossbow mode! Sneeze on this! Fire!" Bolts from Chip's crossbow hit Mucor all over, sending him reeling. Chip flies past, unharmed. He is sitting down on his Mystic Racer again as Mucor falls over, then jumps off to join the other Rangers on the ground.

"Bullseye!" Chip exclaims.

"Great job, Chip." Nick congratulates.

"Woohoo!" Vida cheers.

"Nice work!" Xander congratulates.

"That was incredible!" Maddie says happily.

"You showed him!" Jaya smiled.

"All in a day's work!" Vida laughs.

At the Xenotome, which turns its own page and writes new spells upon itself. Udonna is amazed, "Incredible."

Back with the Rangers… they all stumble around like drunks as Mucor stands back up, shaking the forest, "Whoa!"

"Hungry!"

"I'm not afraid of him; c'mon, Rangers." Chip leads the charge.

"Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mysterious as shadows, Purple Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic: Power Rangers Mystic Force!" they all say together.

Almost as if in response to the roll call, a glowing ball of light falls out of the sky and into each Ranger's hand. They're understandably confused, "Whoa…"

"Oh look!" Xander exclaims.

"What's going on…? Hey! It's a new spell code!" Vida says excitedly.

"I get it now. Udonna was right. Amazing…" Chip coos.

Nick steps in front. "Alright, Rangers. Let's do it!"

"Yeah! It's Titan time!" The Rangers say together.

They twirl around. Each Ranger presses buttons on their morphers, and the next transformation begins.

"Mystic Minotaur!"

"Mystic Sprite!"

"Mystic Mermaid!"

"Mystic Garuda!"

"Mystic Griffin!"

"Mystic Phoenix!"

Together the Titans shout, "Ancient Power, Mystic Titans!"

Mucor launches his green things. The Garuda and Phoenix leap forward through the resulting blast, headed for Mucor.

"Lightning Lasers!" Garuda shoots bolts of light out of the eyes towards Mucor, who falls over into a lake, struggling to his feet. Phoenix then pulls out a sword, slashing Mucor, who flails about helplessly in a shower of sparks, "This power's incredible!"

"Let's go!" the Minitaur says charging with his axe.

"Right! Let's play ball!" The Sprite spins around in a dainty circle, transforming in a flash of pink light to a… soccer ball?

"Nice. Maddie!" The Minotaur hits Ball Sprite with his axe, sending her flying towards the Mermaid, who is swimming under the water.

The Mermaid jumps out of the water, flipping over and hitting Ball Sprite with her tail. "Jaya! Coming your way!"

The Griffin tosses the ball into the air with its tail and that paws at it with its claws. "Chip! Go for it!

The Garuda catches the ball between his wings, and then spins around in a circle, releasing it towards the Phoenix. "Nick! Go long!"

The Phoenix is running, pacing the ball flying in the air. He jumps up, flips, and kicks the ball at Mucor, "Here we go! Watch this!"

"Don't! I don't catch so good!"

Sprite goes through Mucor, making him explode all over the mountainside. The Titans gather and cheer. "Yeah! Woohoo! Rock on! Good job!"

Back in the underworld the locals are angry and distressed, who are bemoaning this latest turn of events.

"The Rangers have tapped into the power of the Mystic Titans. We've got to bring them down before He awakens."

"Not to worry. The Underworld will triumph. And He will take his place as Supreme Master of All!" Morticon rises off of his throne, gesturing dramatically to the ceiling.

**Back at Rootcore**

"I'm proud of you all. And you've only begun to tap into the potential of the Mystic Titans." Udonna beams.

"Yeah, but now green freak is gone, right? So it's all good in the woods?" Madison hopes.

"Oh, well, let's hope so. I mean we still don't know if that was the same creature that attacked Clare." Xander says cautiously.

"Nick's investigating that." Udonna answers.

"Hey Jaya,' Maddie turned towards her. 'How did you escape Necrolai earlier?"

"Yea. How did you do that?" Xander asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. One minute I'm struggling against Necrolai, the next I'm on the ground." Jaya answered.

**XxX**

Nick digging through the evidence in the forest. "Hello? Anybody there?"

Nick approaches a bush, peering through the tall plants… some person-thing screeches and jumps out from the bushes, and Nick does the same. Both are in recognizable fighting stances.

"Stand back!"

"You stand back!"

"I said it first!"

The thing blinks, and turns its head to smell under its raised arms. It winces, sticking a hand under the arm and lowering it. Both start warily circling each other. "So you did. Yeah. You're not from around here, are ya?"

"No. Not really."

"Ah, I didn't think so. I've seen monktoads with prettier faces. Oh, he is an ugly one, to be sure, to be sure." The Thing is talking off at an empty corner of the forest, presumably to an imaginary companion.

"Excuse me! I don't want to interrupt your… uh… conversation, but what're you doing here?"

"He wants to know what you're doing here. Well, I don't think you should tell him. Well, because he's the one that came into our part of the forest and–" The Thing's outer monologue is interrupted by something beneath the ground, which just sucks him down into it. Nick runs forward to look into the hole, obviously disturbed by the fact that the Thing got sucked into the Earth. But as Nick approaches, the Thing gets spit back out, flying through the air and landing on its face. Nick runs to help the Thing.

"Oh man… c'mon, are you okay?"

"You saved me!"

"Not really."

"Gimme a hug."

As the Thing reaches out for Nick, the dirt worm monster approaches them from farther off.

"We can discuss it later; I'm just kind of busy now."

"Wait!"

Nick runs off, the worm following him, leaving the thing behind. As Nick runs, he dials a number on his morpher, "Guys! I think I found what I was looking for." the other watching him run on the Crystal Orb.

"What is he running from?" Xander wonders.

"I dunno. But he needs help." Vida says.

The worm catches up to Nick, and he is forced to jump out of the way. Nick is obviously fed up with the whole cat and mouse game, "Alright, you wanna play? Magical Source, Mystic Force! Mystic Power!"

The Red Mystic Ranger pulls his sword, posing majestically. The worm finally reveals itself above ground, and seems quite capable of moving freely through the air. Nick is forced to roll and jump out of the way of its mouth. He tries to hit the monster, but it knocks his sword away and sends him flying. He lies on the ground, watching as the worm comes straight for him.

"Oh man. No!"

Xander jumps out of nowhere, smashing the worm's head with his battleaxe. The worm withdraws into the ground, "Yeah!"

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No worries," As Xander helps Nick struggle to his feet; the other Rangers come running up. Vida offers Xander a high-five.

"Way to go, amigos!" Chip offers.

All the Rangers stumble back and forth as the ground shakes, and the Worm fuddles its way out of the ground.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?" Jaya shouted.

"Uh oh!" Vida groans.

"He looks mad!" Nick offers.

"How can you tell?" Chip quips.

"Hey, I've got a new spell code!" Xander coos.

"Nice." Chip cheers.

"Great! Udonna said the Titans had more power." Jaya cheers.

"Let's just see what they can do." Nick exclaims excitedly.

"Mystic Titans!"

The entire group transforms, but then the Phoenix stumbles backwards, watching in surprise as the rest of the group moves on without him.

All, minus the Phoenix exclaim, "Mystic Titans, Dragon Formation!"

The Titans shift and merge until a Dragon appears!

"How cool is that? Hang on, everybody, I'm ready to ride!" As the Dragon flies by, the Phoenix jumps onto its back. The entire contraption wobbles, as the Dragon tries to fly, and Phoenix tries to balance.

Udonna watches from her Crystal Orb. "Hold on tight, Nick."

Now the Phoenix is really flailing about wildly, but he suddenly balances himself. The Dragon and Phoenix fly right at the Hydra Worm. "Let's bury that worm."

The Hydra shoots purplish lasers at the Dragon, which doesn't even notice their existence, or the huge explosions caused by them. It flies right through, ever onward.

"Still hungry?" The Phoenix slices the worm with his sword, and the Dragon flies up, turning around for another pass. Hydra begins shooting things at the Dragon; it's almost as if they are having a midair dogfight. "Yeah! Look out! Dragon Blast!"

The Dragon opens its mouth, shooting a blast of fire at the Hydra. Most of the heads fall over.

"Okay, Rangers! Let's get fired up! Ha!"

The Dragon shoots a blast of fire out of its mouth, and the Phoenix, who has jumped off, jumps up into the air and repeats the flip kick of last time. The Hydra explodes, and Phoenix and the Dragon pose.

"Alright! Now that was a snap."

Once more Nick is digging around in the dirt.

"Oh. So these are stickleberries," Nick puts them in his mouth, curious, and starts chewing. Before long, he gags and spits up the berries.

"Ugh, gross… better pick some more," Nick stands up, approaching the bushes, but as he shifts them aside, the Thing pops out.

"GAH! You gotta stop doing that."

"I've been looking everywhere for ya. I wanted ta thank ya, for saving me."

"Tell you the truth; I don't think I saved you so much as the monster spit you out."

"Rat feathers. Even that hideous beast rejected me. I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worm's stomach," the Thing mopes, and almost sounds like he's crying. Then he awkwardly sticks out his hand, at the right angle to be shaken. Nick takes his hand.

"I'm Phineas."

Nick is walking along, looking for more things on his list, and Phineas is following him, hopping and providing conversation.

"See, I'm a troblin. Now, that is the unfortunate result of the union between a troll and a goblin. But, both sides hate me. So, I wander the forest on my own."

"Well, actually the reason I was out here is because, uh, you helped a friend of mine. I wanted to thank you. I hope you like stickleberries."

"Who doesn't?" Phineas dives for the stickleberries, inhaling them as Nick watches, embarrassed. There is awkward laughter.

"Right…"

"I must warn you, though, Young Warrior. This forest is full of danger."

"Tell me something I don't know. My friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that."

"Uh. Yes. Yes it can. You still haven't faced… Him."

Both pause in their walking. Phineas is pretty close to cowering, and Nick is obviously worried.

"Who's him?"

"The Supreme Master of the Underworld. Shh."

**XxX**

The Underworld where Morticon is obviously very angry. All the pistons and smokestacks on his head are working full-out. He is gesticulating wildly, like normal, "They destroyed my Hydra Worm! Impossible."

"Even I am surprised." Koragg says impressed.

"Morticon, look!" Necrolai says alarmed.

The circle in the center of the floor that has been providing most of the fog turns red.

"It's Him! Bow down to the Supreme Master, you fools!" Morticon demands.

"Hail!" Everything present in the cavern bows to the red glowing spot, in which, is revealed to be an eye. Than a loud roar is heard throughout the cave.

In Rootcore, Jaya feels her tattoo tingle and a slight pain go through her head. _Some things wrong. Very wrong. _The other rangers walked into the room.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"We were all talking and we wanted to know more about you." Nick responded.

Jaya raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Vida sighed. "Kind of. I just want to learn more about that sweet tattoo of yours."

"I should have known. Well V there not much to know about me. Mom left when I was young, had this tattoo since birth, was a former Power Ranger…" Jaya muttered the last part under her breath.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold up. Former Power Ranger?" Chip asked.

"Um…didn't I mention that earlier?" Jaya rubbed her arm in embarrassment. Everyone shook their heads. "I see. Well than yes I was part of a ranger team a few years ago. Remember the Wild Force team's Purple Ranger. You're looking at her."

**What will happen to Jaya? What ARE her powers? All will be revealed in time.**


	4. Rock Solid

**New Chapter! With school starting in a week updates will be slow but I will try, being the ****procrastinator that I am while doing homework I will must likely work on this story.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"Go Vida," Maddie cheered for her sister the next day at work, as Vida scratched records and Maddie recorded her with her camera, "You're a genius behind these tables,"

Vida laughed, and kept on scratching, "Thanks, sis. You know I'm in the zone," Maddie turned to camera towards Jaya, who was drawing. The picture had her boyfriend Danny and her holding hands. Behind Danny was his Black Bison zord and behind Jaya was her Purple Cobra zord.

"And what is our new employee doing? Maybe drawing something for her boyfriend?" Jaya looked at the camera and stuck her tongue out at it.

"Don't look! It's not done yet." Jaya said covering the picture with her arms.

Maddie moved towards Xander, who was reading the newspaper, and sitting around…. As usual.

"There's been another attack, right around here," He said to camera, holding up his newspaper, "Man turned to stone,"

Xander looked over at Chip, and lowered his paper.

"Uh, Chip," He started, "We're meant to be marking 'em down,"

Chip rolled his eyes at Xander, "Yeah, _we _are, but I guess you're supervising right?"

Xander looked at the camera, an impressed expression on his face, "He catches on fast!"

Maddie laughed, and moved the camera over to Chip again.

"Every price shall fall under my mighty hand," Chip began, pointing his little price tag gun at the camera, "For I am Count Discounts, defender of the Bargain Bin, and hero to slacker and collector alike!"

"Wait! Wait!" Xander comments snatching the price gun from Chip as he begins marking price stickers all over Chip, "Here, here, here, annnnnd one here." he says with a final sticker on Chip's forehead, "Now you really are Count Discount!"

Maddie, Jaya, and Chip chuckle before Maddie movies to corner Nick in Toby's office.

"Still hiding behind your camera Maddie? Why don't you show us something instead of always living through your friends. Be spontaneous."

"I'm not hiding!" Maddie protests. "I'm spontaneous...w-why just this morning I need toothpaste, I normally get Wintergreen but this time I said 'Let's try Spearmint.'"

Nick does not look convinced, just as LeeLee comes in, "Oh please the last time you went out those shoes were in," she comments as Maddie storms off. Heading for Toby who is reading the local paper with new on the recent stoning.

"Another one," she muses conspiratorially, "Sure have been a lot of weird things going on since the POWER RANGERS showed up in town."

Toby looks thoughtful a moment, clearly taking LeeLee's words to heart.

**The Underworld**

"Another human turned to stone," Necrolai gloats, "one at a time, soon Brairwood will be a statuary."

Koragg counters, "One at a time is hardly domination, let me take a group of my Styxoids to the surface and we can do some real damage."

"Don't disappoint me Koragg, and don't get in Necrolai's way!" Morticon orders.

**Rootcore**

Clare has turned herself into a fish, complete with bowl and decorations as Udonna enters, "Oh child." she says motherly before waving her wand and transforming Clare back to normal.

Crestfallen, wet, and her lips still puckered and fish like as she talks sighs, "Oh Udonna will I ever get the hang of this?"

**XxX**

At a park in Brairwood, Madison is feeling the weight of LeeLee and Nick's jabs, she sees a cute guy, steeling her will she prepares to walk over to him.

The man catches a ball tossed by some friends and Maddie turns around, "He looks busy, maybe later."

Turning back around, she steels herself again, preparing to march forward, "You can do this Maddie just walk up to him and-"

The boy walks over to Maddie extending his hand, "Hi I'm Ben."

"M-Madiso...M-Maddie, my friends call me Maddie."

A short distance away the other Rangers arrive at a terrible sight, dozens of people turned to stone a grim statuary, and in the center of it the Clawbster monster and Necrolai.

"We're too late," Nick exclaims as Necrolai lands, crossing her arms.

"And now you'll be next!" Necrolai gloats.

The Clawbster fire energy blasts alongside the Necrolai at the Rangers, forcing them to scatter.

"MagiStaff, Ax Mode!" Xander slams the axe into the ground, creating a tremor headed right for Clawbster and Necrolai, "Take this!"

Necrolai flies off to the side, with Clawbster taking the full force; he staggers for a moment but quickly recovers.

"Dark Spear!" Jaya's staff turned into a long purple and black spear and began attacking. She slashed at Necrolai casing her to fly back a few feet.

"Crossbow mode!" Chip lowers his transformed staff, and takes aim, Clawbster takes the blast and remains standing, countering with an energy blast of his own as Nick charges with his Magi Sword.

Necrolai knocks Nick aside with a side tackle blasting the other Rangers, leaving the four of them prone on the ground. "So much for the mighty Power Rangers," she gloats before she and Clawbster fly off, "Catch you later Rangers, more people to transform." she flies of cackling.

A short distance away at the same area of the Park Maddie and Ben are in Necrolai and Clawbster appear causing a panic, "Get 'em Clawbster!"

"Ben, run!" Maddie says shoving the young man just as Clawbster blasts her, in an instant she is turned to stone.

The rest of the Ranger show up a moment too late, urging Ben off, he pauses a moment at Maddie before Necrolai moves toward him then quickly runs off with the other civilians.

"Maddie!" The Pink Ranger fires on Clawbster who retreats by Necrolai, "Necrolai you're going to pay!"

The other Rangers gather around Maddie as Vida charges Necrolai and Clawbster firing angrily.

"Later Rangers, this should be fun," Necrolai gloats as they disappear, "especially with you down a Ranger!" Jaya and Chip had to hold Vida back from going after her.

**Rootcore**

Udonna waves her wand, but nothing happens, frustrated she exclaims, "This magic is quite strong; it won't be broken until Clawbster is destroyed."

"She shouldn't have been out alone," Nick muses.

"What does that mean," Vida says angrily.

"Look I'm just saying Maddie shouldn't have gone out on her own, she got in over head, and she should have been smarter. She should have just stayed behind her camera."

"The only reason she stormed off was because you called her a wallflower." Chip injects.

Vida spins around pointing her Mystic Morpher at Maddie's camera, "Nick you don't know anything about Maddie, he look, this is what she was doing 'behind the camera.'"

One of the monitors comes to life it starts with a video talking about Vida, showing her working the turn table, "Introducing DJ Vida. The best sister ever."

The scene now ships to Xander making goofy faces, "And don't forget Xander, not only a great friend but he's sick on his board."

"No man has ever attempted this without losing his life," we cut to Chip readying an arrow to fire at a bulls-eye before Maddie's voice-over comes in. "Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school. There is nooobody in this world quite like Chip."

The camera goes to Jaya who's writing on one notebook and drawing on another. "There's Jaya, one of the new people in town. She's pretty cool even though I've known her for a short while. I already know I can count on her and keep us on our toes." The camera than goes to Xander sleeping and Jaya and Vida creeping up on him. Jaya than pokes him with a stick a few times and as Xander moves the two girls squeal and run off.

Lastly it cut to Nick working on and riding his bike, "And then there's Nick, the new guy in town. We don't know too much about him yet. But I can feel it...he's something special."

"So those are my friends, old and new. I know I can count on them for anything."

Finally Udonna speaks, "Everyone has their own way of expressing themselves Nick, for Madison maybe she does it through her films."

Sense knocked into him Nick leans over the table with a sigh, "I've been such a jerk." glancing over to Maddie's statue his resolve firms, "I'll fix this Maddie." just then a new spell code lights up his mystic morpher and the Xenotom. A moment later Clawbster appears on the orb and the team gather up to morph. "Everyone ready to do this?"

"Let's rock!" Vida says before looking apologetic at her sister, "Sorry sis."

Morphing they quickly board their Mystic Racers and speed off.

On the way back to town however Koragg and the mysterious raven warrior appear, their Styxoids firing on them, "I'll keep them busy, you guys take out Clawbster." the Red Ranger orders and he turns to engage the Koragg and his forces the others speeding off to the scene. Jaya followed him down.

Taking potshots that destabilize his Mystic Speeder the Red and Purple Ranger swings around blasting them with the Speeder's lasers before drawing the two monster's ire.

"This ends here!" Koragg growls as he leaps into the air, slashing the Red Ranger causing him to lose control.

As the Mystic Speeder plummets the Red Ranger exclaims, "Time to try out that new spell code."

'Gulwit Mystic Motro.'

As the smoke clears from his landing The Red Ranger is seen atop a Mystic Racer, a motorcycle, "Alright, this is just my style...Punch it!"

Jaya jumps off her speeder and lands in front of the raven. "Who are you?"

The creature laughed. "I am Ravicor, servant and advisor of the Master."

"What do you want with me?" Jaya demanded through clenched teeth.

"It's simple really. Your power for the Master. They were given by him after all." Jaya dropped her stance slightly.

"What do you mean by that? What powers?!"

Koragg stumbles back, and huffs, "This isn't over Red Ranger. Ravicor lets go." He joined Koragg and the two disappeared into a spell seal. Nick went over to Jaya.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's meet with the others." the two rangers got to their speeders and took off.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers take on Necrolai and Clawbster, as well as a handful of Hidiacs. Green, Pink, and Yellow embroiled in the brawl and definitely outnumbered and out gunned.

"I'm here for payback!" The Red Ranger exclaims as he flies in on his Mystic Racer, plowing into Clawbster.

"Whoa! I want a bike like that!" Chip yelled.

Dismounting just as Clawbster launching his petrification beam at the Red Ranger he raises his Magi Staff, "Reflect on this! Reflecto Targus!"

A mirror wall erupts from the ground, just as the blast is about to Hit the Red Ranger, reflecting it back at Clawbster, turning him to stone.

"I told this wasn't over," Koragg says as he appears from a Spell Seal next to Necrolai.

"Koragg, what are you doing here?"

He turns to Necrolai with a growl, "Making sure you succeed."

Koragg and Nick run towards each other and were quickly locked in combat. As the other rangers took down Clawbster.

As Clawbster shatters, all across the city and even into Rootcore the petrified people return to normal, looking to the action on the Crystal Orb Maddie quickly runs off to join the others.

"Koragg revive Clawbster!" Necrolai demands.

With a growl he chants a spell, a spell seal appearing under the rubble of Clawbster, reassembling him back together before a second spell seal appears over his head and initiates the Clawbster's transition to giant form. Maddie came running in from behind them.

"Maddie you're OK!" The Pink Ranger exclaims happily.

"Hey Maddie I-I'm sorry, I was a total jerk." The Red Ranger apologizes sincerely, "You're not shy."

"You're forgiven, now you ready to take on the big guy!"

"Ready?" Maddie says flipping open her Mystic Morpher.

"Ready,"

First Maddie rangers up, then the six transforms into titan Form, gathering up into a group.

"Let's try that new spell code," Vida suggests.

Together the six chant the incantation, "Gulwit Mysto Unios."

The five Titans contort and shift transforming into the Titan Megazord. But unlike last time when each part of the Dragon or individual Titans minds existed inside their individual body parts all six appear in a new place, a chessboard with each person set inside a chess piece.

"A chessboard," Maddie comments.

"Good thing I was leader of my Chess Club," The Yellow Ranger comments as they all shift and settle into position.

"I get it we use strategy to make out moves." Nick comments.

The Titan Megazord adjusts its hat and takes to the air to dodge the Clawbster's attack. Landing again and blocking his attack with a wing shield just as Koragg and the White Ranger take their own giant forms and exchanges blows.

Drawing their saber the Titan Megazord slashes at the Clawbster, forcing it back a step before drawing a spell seal in the air with the sword, and with a final slash the Spell Seal destroys Clawbster.

"Did you guys see that?" The Yellow Ranger exclaims, "I didn't think the Titan Megazord had that kind of power."

"Checkmate!" all six warriors say in unison as Koragg vanishes from sight before they all return to normal size.

**XxX**

"That was cool Udonna, can you banish Necrolai as well?" Chip bubbles.

She shakes her head as they begin walking back to Rootcore, "I suspect Koragg will not stay sealed for long, it was at best a delay. He has already bested me once in combat and I suspect he could eventually even overwhelm you. This seemed like the best solution for now."

"We could have beaten him," Nick said.

"Oh let it go Nick. We'll get to beat him again." Jaya said.

Later at Rock Porium as everyone is working Ben, the boy Maddie met in the part earlier, enters the store, making a beeline for Maddie once he sees her.

"M-Maddie," she stumbles, looking a bit flustered.

"B-Ben," she says surprised as she sees him. "W-What are you doing here?"

Ben flusters again, coughing anxiously, "I...Uh...wanted to apologize-"

"Apologize? For what?" Maddie interrupts.

Ben looks away, avoiding her gaze, "I saw you before the monster attacked, t-thought you were cute, but was too shy to go over and say hi. If I...if I had-" he cuts short.

Maddie smiles.

Finally he spit it out, "If I had just come over sooner we would have moved on and away," he starts, adding quickly, "to talk...you know...and wouldn't have been there when the monster t-turned you to s-stone."

Maddie smiles pulling him into a hug, "It's no problem."

Ben smiles awkwardly, "Can I see you again, maybe after work?"

Maddie pauses a moment in thought, 'I have magic lessons after work. But he's so cute.' looking crest fallen she sighs, "Sorry, things are kinda crazy about now. Don't know when it will lighten up."

Ben nods slowly, "Can I get your number?"

Maddie nods, grabbing a Rock Porium business card and quickly writing out her number on the back, handing it to Ben, "Keep in touch."

Ben takes it, nods and hurries out of the store, "I'll make sure to do that!"

**The Underworld**

"The great Koragg, defeated again," Necrolai gloats as she circles Koragg, "And now he's banished here to the Underworld. Perhaps the Master choose wrong when he put his faith in you."

Koragg growls, "The white witches seal is but a nuisance, I will have it broken in no time."

"Sure you will. But will you ever redeem yourself in the eye of the Master? He can not continue to put so much faith in you without some sort of actions to prove your worth."

Koragg growls but eventually bows his head, dropping to one knee as he stares down into the crimson eye in the center of his shield. "Master I will redeem myself in your eye. I just need more time, more power, I just need one good plan to destroy those Rangers."

Necrolai kneels by Koragg, "I may know of a way to get you back in the Master's good graces."

Instantly Koragg stands, looking to the Vampire Queen conspiratorially, "And what is in it for you."

Cooing she runs her fingers along Koragg's armor, "You are both a great wizard and a knight, I am neither which is why I must leave the destruction of the Rangers to other agents. But perhaps if you were to teach me some of your secrets-"

Koragg quickly cuts her off, "Not everyone is able to harness the Dark Magic of the Master, in fact very few are. You are not one of those, neither is Morticon, in fact there are no others in the entire Underworld who can."

Necrolai huffs, "Then what of your armor, can you make me some of my own, teach me to fight?"

Koragg looks thoughtful a moment, "That is do able but not easy, the minerals needed to craft the armor are not easy to come by, plus there is a time element in the crafting of armor. Time that would no doubt be hindered by the demands of Morticon, if you can keep him off my back and help me to gather the minerals, AND keep it a secret lest Morticon demand I made armor for all his forces then, and only then, do we have a deal."

Necrolai looks thoughtful, "I will think on your offer."

"And as for your side of the bargain?" Koragg demands, "To get me back in the graces of the Master?"

"Let me think on our proposition, and then I will answer you."

Koragg growls, "Fair enough."

**Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Whispering Voices

**Well for me, school starts tomorow. Updating will be a bit slow...but i'll try my best to update often.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

_"You will not walk away this time Red Wizard," Koragg gloats as he and the Red Ranger square off._

_"We will see about that Koragg," The Red Ranger counters as the two charge each other, parrying blade to blade._

_Koragg fires his Wolf Attack as the Red Ranger dodges only to be caught by Koragg's sword and knocked to the ground by a blow from his shield, "It is over."_

_The Red Ranger balls his fists, grabbing some dirt in the process, as he gets to his feet, "Not yet!" he says defiantly as fire envelopes his form, "Mystic Phoenix!" Flying toward Koragg._

_Koragg groans dropping to his knees, "No, it can't end here." before collapsing and then, exploding. The Red Ranger celebrates his victory._

Koragg steps back from the Pool of Possibilities as Necrolai hovers around him, "Watching your defeat the hand of the Red Ranger?"

"This is but one of numerous possible futures." Koragg grouses angrily.

"Perhaps in every future you will be destroyed," she taunts.

"What is it you want?"

"I have thought on our deal and agree to the terms." she pulls out a cloak and drapes it into Koragg's arms, "The Red Ranger's cloak, surely a mighty wizard like you could use such a personal item to get into his mind, make him question his allies."

Koragg looks at the item introspectively and muses on the possibilities, "If this plan succeeds I will begin immediate work on gathering the supplies for your armor."

Necrolai purrs.

**XxX**

As Nick enters the Rock Porium he is confronted by Chip wielding a plunger like a sword, "Halt! You have stumbled into my moat, where my crocodile's will no down make a short meal of you!"

"Freshwater or saltwater crocks?" Nick asks slyly.

"Confused chip stumbles for his words, "Uh...fresh water, I guess."

Nick pushes past cockily, "I know from personal experience it is the salt water crock that is most dangerous to man, so I'll just swim on through."

Emerging from the 'moat' Nick almost immediately bumps into Xander, making him drop his envelop, both bend down to grab it but Nick gets to it first.

"A thousand dollars," Nick whistles, "Sure could use dough like that."

"We all could mate."

"Hey Nick, check out this song it's tight." Madison calls out.

Nick makes his way over to the girls on the turntables slipping on the headphones, starting to bob his head to the music, '_No one trusts you Nick'. _Jaya looks up hearing the voice talking to Nick.

Nick pauses giving the girls an odd look, "Very funny girls."

As he wanders off to help move boxes of stuff from outside the store through the back of the store, running into LeeLee on one trip outside, she is sporting a new leather jacket.

"Hey Nick," she coos, dancing around him and showing off his jacket, "Like my new jacket? Five hundred bucks! You like it?" she dances in front of him, "Hey! Why don't you give me a ride on your bike so I can show off...I mean show of my new jacket?"

"Sorry LeeLee don't have the time," he says rubbing his forehead as Koragg continues to pester him, vanishing into the store.

LeeLee huffs, "You'd have time for me if you didn't have a job."

Slipping into the store she heads to the counter where Xander is putting the envelope into a box just as a girl heads off, "You get her number Xander," she purrs temptingly.

Xander looks to the door and rushes off, "Great idea LeeLee."

While he is gone she quickly grabs the envelop, glancing at it a moment before quickly stashing it near the teller buried between several documents just as Xander comes back, "Any luck?"

"Yeah...all bad, she has a boyfriend."

LeeLee shrugs, "Hey have you heard about the thief?"

Xander looked confused. "What thief?"

"Someone's been hitting all the music stores in town; they think it's an inside job."

"I'll keep an eye out."

She slips off with a shrug, "Well I hope they catch him in the Nick of time."

**XxX**

In the Mystic Woods Nick is holding his head as Jaya walks behind him.

"You heard that voice too right?" she asks him. Nick turns and smiles at her.

"Yeah. Wait, did you hear it?" Jaya nodded.

"A voice was talking to me too. It sounded like that raven creature we met a few days ago." The two rangers arrived at a rock and sat on it as Phineas comes over.

"That's my rock you know."

"Oh it's you," Nick groans.

"'Oh it's you'" Phineas jokes, "I love how you say that. Who's this?" he asked pointing to Jaya.

"I'm Jaya. I'm Nick's teammate." Jaya answered.

"Oh. So what's wrong with him?" Phineas asks Jaya.

"I'm just having a bad day." Nick answered.

"Excellent!" Phineas finds a seat next to Nick and Jaya and smiles, "let's compare bad day...I'll go first: Well...woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse...the mouse won. Then when I was washing my rather ample nose in the river, a fish bit it. So! I swam after and bit it back. But, and here's your important lesson of the day, did you know a fish can swim away from a giant waterfall and a troblin can't. To my surprise I survived, but, I got a crab in my pants-"

_'No one trusts you Nick. You don't even trust yourself, how can you when you don't even know who you are?'_

Nick howls in pain dropping to the ground holding his head in pain, "Get out of my head." as he howls he has a sudden flashback; a child, a baby, in a red blanket being spirited away by some stranger in a black robe running through the woods.

"Nick!" Jaya runs to his side only to drop in pain herself.

'_No one has ever liked you. Your tattoo marks you as a freak in their world. Not even your own friends enjoy your company.'_

"Ok you win," Phineas is taken aback as he watches the two in pain.

**XxX**

"You will get me out of here!" Morticon howls drawing his sword as he slashes it against Koragg's shield, "I am a WARRIOR!"

Koragg caught off guard is forced back on Morticon continues to rant, "A spell, a monster, something I can't stay down here!"

As Morticon backs off Koragg pushes himself to his feet, "I don't have enough power to release you just yet."

"You find a way! I don't care how but find something!"

**XxX**

Back at the Rock Porium, Xander, Vida, Maddie, and Chip are looking all over, Chip using a spell to levitate himself.

"Come on we have to find it before I have to call the police."

"Aren't you overreacting," Maddie says disbelieving, "You don't really think Nick too-"

Xander grabs the drop box waving it a bit, "All I know is I put it in the box, Looked away for a moment and then it's gone. Look I'm not saying it's any of you," Xander says a bit panicked, "But I know I didn't take it and I'm pretty sure none of you did but-"

"What do you mean pretty sure," Vida says defensively.

"You guys have been my best friends since I moved to the states; the money can't just fly away."

All eyes turn to Chip, "what just because I'm flying you immediately suspect me?"

Xander sighs "I'm not saying that, I'm just saying-" he is cut off as Toby enters from his office.

Toby double takes as he glances back at Chip as he lands behind him, "Was chip just..."

"I was practicing my ballet," Chip dodges the situation and immediately pirouettes behind a row of CDs.

Toby shakes his head as he turns to Xander, "Did you make the bank drop?"

"I said I would didn't I?"

Toby nods and wanders back into his office, "R-Right."

Xander sighs as the others gather around him, "I can't believe I lied to Toby."

"Technically you didn't lie," Chip comforts, "You just asked a question."

Nick enters with Jaya a moment later, "You aren't looking too good you two."

"Bad day," Nick comments rubbing his temples.

"Agreed." Jaya added.

Making his way over Xander confronts Nick, "Nick, remember that money for the bank, have you seen it?"

"And what you just thought I took it?" Nick says defensively.

"It's not that it's just, well we don't really know you and-"

"And you figured I'd just blow into town, make friend with all of you just so I can rob you blind?" Nick says storming off.

"Nick wait!" Jaya comments trying to wave him down before looking back to the others, "Seriously guys. That was so uncalled for!"

"He didn't deny it," Xander counters.

"And he seemed to be in quite a hurry to leave," Vida conspires.

"I mean seriously guys, who let the money out of his sight, maybe you just lost it or LeeLee stole it, she was bragging about her expensive new jacket. All I know is that's it's still here somewhere."

"But she had that before we lost the money," Chip argues as Jaya storms off after Nick.

The four Rangers pause in thought though before Xander heads for Toby's office, "Toby, I need to tell you something."

**XxX**

Outside Jaya catches up to Nick who has collapsed in an alley holding his head, shouting to the air, "What do you want?"

_'Meet me at the beach, bring the purple witch and join me. Join us.'_

Jaya offers her hand to help Nick up, "Hey you alright? Did someone talk to you again?"

"Koragg, he's in my head somehow, wants us to join him, he's at the beach."

Jaya gasps. "Are we really going to go?"

"Maybe I should, those ungrateful jerks don't even trust me!"

"I think they're just being tricked by LeeLee into thinking you took the money."

"What else can I do, I feel like my head's going to explode if I don't shut up Koragg." Jaya stood up.

"Let's kick his butt than. I need to get some anger out."

**XxX**

"We're here Koragg!" Nick says as he and Jaya run out onto the beach.

Koragg emerges from a Spell Seal along with Ravicor.

The two rangers brought out their morphers."Ready?"

Jaya nods, "Ready."

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

A spell seal rises up transforming both, revealing the Red and Purple Rangers.

The two Rangers draw their weapons and Nick charged at Koragg and Jaya charged at Ravicor.

**XxX**

At Rootcore Clare looks up to the Crystal Orb as it comes to life, her latest spell having robbed her of her hair, in the orbs she sees the Red and Purple Rangers having a tough time with Koragg and Ravicor.

"Udonna!" she calls out, bringing her down to look in the orb.

"What are Jaya and Nick doing...?"

"Oh dear! I better call the others!"

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Of course!"

**XxX**

Toby waves the envelope in one hand, "I found it next to the teller."

Xander looks crestfallen, "We thought Nick had...sorry Toby, I should have been more careful."

"And what made you think it was Nick in the first place?"

"Yes you should have, but I'm glad you owned up to it...still I don't think I can trust you with this task next time."

Xander nods as Toby tosses it to Vida, "You're up Vida."

She nods, "I'll do it right now!"

"We'll get back to work then," Chip says leading the others out of Toby's office, just as their Mystic Morpher's ring.

"Nick and Jaya are where?" Maddie says in a soft voice.

"What? What's going on?" Chip asked.

"Nick and Jaya are fighting Koragg, we're going to help."

**XxX**

The other rangers run up taking a moment to look over the two fighting rangers.

"Whoa. Who do we help?" Xander asks.

Suddenly there is an explosion causing the new arrivals to flip out of the way. Koragg counters by summoning Catastros and transforming to Centaur form.

The four other rangers take a moment to turn to Nick, "Hey sorry for accusing you," Xander apologizes.

Nick pauses a moment then sighs, "Well talk about punishment after we fight the giant centaur."

"Right!" The other rangers say in unison. They turned to Jaya who was still fighting.

"Go! Form the Dragonzord without me. I'll be fine." The five Rangers transform to Titan form then the Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink rangers form the Dragonzord.

The Phoenix Titan jumps aboard the back of the Dragon Zord charging toward Koragg, he fends them off for a moment but the combined power is too much, he stumbled and drops to one knee.

"This is too easy!" Nick comments.

"Time to show off my own new power!" Koragg gloats "Uthe Mejor Ultimas."

Disconnecting from Catastros the Horse shifts and bends until Koragg can combined with it like a suit of armor forming the...

"Centaurus Wolf Megazord," Koragg announces before adding, "The time has come to take this fight to the next level...Dark Source, Evil Force!" Thusting his hand into the air a ball of energy is drawn from the Dragon Zord, causing it to drop to ground level.

"What's wrong guys? Why can't we combine?"

"I shall use your own magical powers against you," Koragg gloats, "And use your combining power to raise Morticon from the Underworld."

Creating another spell seal Morticon starts to emerge, first his hand and slowly the rest of him.

"Guys we have to stop him! Lend me your power!" Nick demands.

"Finnally I am free of that pit, now the world will fall befor-"

He is cut short as the Phoenix Titan's eyes glow bright green and a reed particle aura envelopes him, the white spell seal suddenly red shifts and Morticon is sucked back into the Underworld.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! So close, so clo-"

"Dark Magic Spell Seal!" Koragg's attack scatters the Rangers knocking them all over the landscape just as Morticon vanishes. "Impossible...how could they counter my spell?"

The Mystic Phoenix drops to one knee as Koragg turns around, "I don't know how you did that Rangers but I still have you Megazord power." He cackles and vanishes into the setting sun, Necrolai trailing him as he arrives, still in Centaurus Wolf form somewhere else and examines the power he stole.

"I have the Ranger power to combine," he gloats looking at the orb of energy in his hand, "And for now I will keep it to myself." Before hiding it away inside his chest.

Necrolai watches, ideas turning in her head, "Interesting." and she flies off and away from Koragg.

**XxX**

As the Rangers return to human form, they turned to Jaya who was still battling. She seemed weak.

"Ha. I haven't seen you this weak since I last saw you. Of course that was a long time ago." Ravicor taunted.

"Who are you?" Jaya asked struggling to stand.

"I'll save that information for another day.' He opened up a portal and began to disappear. 'So long dead jay." Jaya demorphed and her eyes were wide. She fell to the ground and curled up in fetal position. The other rangers ran over to her.

"Jaya! What's wrong?" Maddie asked shaking her. Tears were running down Jaya's cheeks and she was slightly shaking.

"Jaya!" They rangers turned to see a man running over to them. He was tan and had spiky black hair, a white shirt with a black jacket, jeans, and glasses. He ran over to Jaya. "Are you ok?' he turned to the rangers. 'What happened to her?" he asked.

"Um…." No one knew how to respond to that question without giving away their identities.

The man sighed. "My name is Danny Delgado. I'm Jaya's boyfriend and a former power ranger. You can trust me."

"In that case, she was fighting an enemy called Ravicor and he said something to her that caused her to be like this." Xander answered. Danny picked her up bridal style.

"Do you have a base nearby? I need somewhere to calm her down. I think she's having an emotional breakdown." Nick turned to the others.

"Let's take them back to Rootcore."

"I'll run ahead and tell Udonna that we're coming." Chip said running off.

**XxX**

Xander turning to Nick as they walk, "Look we just-" he stops correcting himself, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I really am."

"You're our friend Nick," Maddie adds heartfelt, "and you deserved better."

"No more jumping to conclusions," Vida adds, "Promise."

"It was Xander's fault," Chip adds, getting a chuckle from everyone. Even Nick, "It was!"

"Thanks guys," Nick smiles, "And I owe you guys an apology too...I should have come to you when I started to hear Koragg's voice. So...I guess we both learned our lesson about...trust...and friendship."

"No more secrets between us."

"No more secrets," Nick confirms giving Xander a firm handshake.

"Well this is nice," Maddie adds, "We're here." Everyone ran inside where Udonna and Clare were waiting. Danny sat Jaya down on a bed made for her. Danny held her hand.

"It's ok Blue Jay. I'm here. Your Iron Bison's here." Jaya slowly stopped shaking.

"Blue Jay?" Xander asked looking at Danny.

"It's my nickname for her." Jaya groaned and opened her eyes.

"D-Danny?" Jaya asked.

He nodded. "It's me Blue Jay. You had a long day. Rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Jaya began to close her eyes again. "I love you…my Iron….Bison….." Jaya drifted off again.

**Yep. I'm having Danny in the story. I hope you liked it.**


	6. Legendary Catastros

**I know it took a while, but school started and I was a bit busy...**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

"Gather around Rangers," Udonna called, as the six Mystic rangers snagged their respective seats at the wooden table. Danny pulled up a chair next to Jaya. The sorceress had aloud Danny to stay and help the rangers train. Jaya never talked about that day where she had her breakdown, not even to Danny. She was still slightly in shock and Danny was patient with her. He knew she would talk about it soon.

Udonna, meanwhile, was standing in front of the Xenotome "Hear the story, of the beast stallion. Whose strength was known across the land..." the Xenotome glowed "The Legendary Catastros"

A depicted picture of a black horse galloped out of the book and disappeared into the crystal ball which was in the centre of the table, at which the Rangers sat. There was 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the Rangers, as the horse disappeared and was replaced by a film of what had happened before they became rangers.

"Many have tried in vain," Udonna explained "to break the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger than one hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle between good and evil, but before the seal was complete, evil reached up and grabbed Catastros...and pulled him down into the lowest depths of the pit."

The image in the crystal ball showed a strange looking creature, laughing darkly as Catastros disappeared. The story ended with the Rangers staring wide-eyed at the Crystal ball.

Then Chip broke the silence.

"That was the scariest story, I have ever heard" the yellow ranger commented. "Tell it again!" the Yellow ranger asked, spinning around a childish grin on his face as he faced Udonna.

Nick rolled his eyes and exchanged glances with Jaya, who smirked and spun around on her chair.

"Even I'm a little freaked out," Vida commented, receiving looks from her friends "Just a little" she added.

Thunder rumbled outside as Lightning clashed.

Xander scoffed "Well, I'm not scared" he patted his chest. Just then the electric died as the lights went out and thunder rumbled from outside.

There was a shriek, and when the lights came back on Xander was in Vida's arms. Jaya held her sides as she burst with laughter, tumbling backwards off her seat into Danny, who grabbed her upper arms and steadied her on the chair.

"Not funny Jaya," Xander glowered in her direction.

"It is funny Xander." She stopped laughing and sighed as she put her head on Danny's shoulders.

Xander glared as Vida dropped him to the floor.

Udonna chuckled at the playful banter between them, as they all re-grouped together in front of the Xenotome.

"You can't all be afraid of a silly horse," Nick shook his head.

"Make no mistake," Udonna addressed the red ranger "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with, Nick" she nodded.

"But Koragg must have tamed him, since he has control over him" Maddie theorized

Udonna nodded "Yes. But Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day" and she moved off, leaving the rangers alone to ponder the thought of the story and the fight from yesterday.

As Udonna moved off, Claire approached the rangers; a beehive style hat of cream on her head. The rangers laughed at her appearance; obviously the young apprentice didn't realize the mistake of her spell. "Don't you just love a good rainstorm?" the blonde asked "Washes away the stress of the day,"

"Claire?" Jaya frowned "You're look pretty warm there..."

"Oh yeah," Claire nodded "I crossed a hot coco spell with the spell of protection, to keep my warm on these cold stormy nights"

The rangers cackled with laughter, as did Claire; as she thought they were laughing at her cross spell.

"Your hair," Vida spoke through her laughter .

Claire frowned and reached up to touch her cheek, where she pulled some cream off and tasted it. "Oh..." she gasped, reaching up and touching her head which was full of cream "I forgot to admit the part about the toppings! I'm allergic to whipped cream!" she shrieked, sneezing and spraying Udonna with cream.

The rangers gasped, as Udonna turned and walked away.

"Nick," Claire panicked, turning back to the Rangers "Quick point your wand at me and say '_Finishio_'"

Nick nodded and jumped off the table, he opened his morpher and pointed it at the blonde "_**Finishio!"**_ he did as instructed. The whipped cream beehive disappeared, and Claire was left looking exceptionally ordinary.

"Thanks," she smiled "Well, I better go..." and she quickly hurried off leaving the Rangers alone. Jaya sighed and put her head on Danny's shoulders again.

**XxX**

Jaya and Danny walked into Rock Porium the next morning with Nick not far behind them.

Xander looked up from his place near the cash register "Glad you could join us," he teased, as the two last active Rangers entered the store. Nick carrying his jacket over his arm. Jaya fixed hers just in case.

"Hey Jaya. Did Udonna tell you anything else about your tattoo?" Vida asked.

"Nope.' Jaya answered popping the p. 'She did tell me a bit more that Princess Shayla told me." Jaya told Danny.

"Ok. You have to tell us about your old team." Chip said walking over with a cape on his back. The two former Wild Force Rangers sat on the nearby couch.

Danny started. "Ok. There was Taylor; she was the Yellow Eagle Ranger, or the 'Soaring Eagle'. She was the serious one of the group. Before our Red Ranger came, she led us into battle against the Orgs. When Cole joined, she was mad for a while but eventually learned to live with him. Now she's working in the Air Force last I heard. Then there's Max, the Blue 'Surging Shark' Ranger. He was the comedian and the youngest of all of us, but he could kick butt. After the final battle, Max, Jaya, and I went traveling for a while."

Jaya went next. "Next was Alyssa. She was our 'Noble Tiger' Ranger and her color was white. She's the most cheerful person I have ever met. She's kind, sweet, caring, and like a sister to me. Now she's teaching kindergarten. Merrick was our Silver 'Howling Wolf' Ranger. He was evil for a while as a being called Zen-Aku. When we turned him good again, it took a while to convince him to join us, but he eventually gave in."

"The last member of the team was Cole, the Red 'Blazing Lion' Ranger. He grew up in the wild so he knew how to act quickly. He was a strong leader." Danny said.

Jaya gasped. "Remember the time when we had to give him a bath?" The two Wild Force Rangers laughed. "When Cole first came, he looked like a wild man. Danny had to hold him down as we gave him a bath." Jaya explained.

"What about you two? What were you in the group?" Xander asked.

"I was the Purple 'Striking Cobra' Ranger…" Jaya started.

"And I was the Black 'Iron Bison' Ranger." Danny finished.

"That's where you got his nickname from." Maddie pointed out. Just then their morphers beeped and the active rangers ran out of the room. But as they ran down the street, Jaya swore she saw someone very familiar watching her.

**XxX**

Skidding to separate halts downtown, the six rangers glanced around for any sign of the dark magic that had appeared and brought them to the scene. "Okay...so where is the monster?" Jaya asked.

"Look!" Maddie gasped, pointing into the air where Koragg had just jumped through a seal and reappeared enormous in size.

Catastros appeared seconds later and Koragg combined with the horse. The rangers fell back.

"Lets ranger up!" Nick ordered.

The others nodded and reached for their morphers "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they chorused together.

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

They morphed and turned their attention once more to the sky; "Prepare to be defeated!" Koragg growled, from his Megazord.

"That's what they all say! But guess what? We bet you anyways." Jaya commented.

"How do we fight him without our megazord power?" Vida asked.

Maddie looked down "Good question," she agreed.

Jaya touched her shoulder and glanced down the line-up at Nick, she nodded once "Come on guys!" Nick told the others "We can do this!"

"Nick's right," Xander agreed "Lets Titan up!"

Five out of six rangers removed their morphers "Dragon Formation!" they commanded, growing to Megazord sizes and they combining into the Dragon formation Megazord. Meanwhile, Jaya brought out her old Growl Phone and pushed a few buttons. _Thank you Princess Shayla. How you knew I would need this I will never know._

"Fire!" Nick commanded, as a fireball shot at Koragg from the mouth of the dragon. Koragg blocked the attack as the Rangers flew over head and landed in front of him "You don't have all of our powers, Koragg!"

"That was nothing!" Koragg responded, powering up his sword for an attack. The attack hit the rangers and they were knocked from the Dragon formation and back into Titan form. "Get up and fight!" Koragg growled, as he approached the fallen Rangers.

Jaya took the opportunity. "Hey Koragg!" The wolf warrior turned towards her. "This isn't the only power we have.' She held up her old Crystal Saber. 'Wild Zords! Deploy!" Two animal calls were heard. The rangers and Koragg turned to see two zords running towards them, a purple cobra and a black bison. The bison slammed into Koragg's side and the cobra knocked him to the ground.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Chip asked. Koragg got back up and landed a hit on the cobra. Before the cobra could attack back, a beam of energy hit Catastros.

Catastros shrieked in pain, as Jaya frowned and turned in the direction the second arrow had come from. Necrolai stood on the top of an office building holding a crossbow. "That will teach you to lie to Morticon," the bat laughed.

"I will crush you, hag!" Koragg growled at her, as he turned in her direction.

Necrolai smirked "You'll have to catch me first," and she turned and fled.

"My own allies are turning against me," Koragg mused "I must deal with this," and a black seal appeared beneath him, ready to return him to the Underworld _**"Basilichi Infredo"**_ he commanded, as the energy from the seal started to transport him back.

Nick pushed himself to his feet "No!" he yelled, jumping forwards intending to stop Koragg from leaving. But the second he grabbed onto the purple warrior, the seal malfunctioned and Koragg was ripped away from Catastros as both the horse and Nick were pulled through the seal as it disappeared.

"No!" Xander yelled.

"Nick!" Maddie exclaimed.

**XxX**

Once back at Rootcore, the five surviving Rangers raced in to find Udonna in hopes that she would be able to help them find Nick. "Udonna!" four out of five panic-stricken rangers cried "Udonna!"

Jaya went over to a window and sat down by it and looked out. Ravicor has been on her mind all day. _How does he know that name….the only person who called me by that name was…no. It can't be. I knew I should have never stayed. He's found me now. _

"This is bad..." Vida's voice cut through her thoughts."...this s really bad! We might never get Nick back."

"We at least have to try!" Jaya said trying to sound normal.

**XxX**

"_**Nominiminiminous...Rox**_" Xander frowned, as he waved his wand at the Crystal ball in hopes of it being able to tell him and the others where Nick had gone. Nothing happened.

Chip appeared beside the Green ranger "Did it work?" he asked

"No!" Xander complained "and I even winked!"

Jaya frowned. "One spell down…over a hundred left to check.

"Okay, well, let's try this one," Chip suggested, pointing at something in his book "It's supposed to help contact lost loved ones..." he pointed his wand at the Crystal ball _**"Colinog Trebanage"**_

Nothing happened

"Oh, come on!" Chip cried in frustration, dropping the book onto the table.

"Okay, don't get frustrated," Maddie spoke, from near the Xenotome "Just keep trying."

"This seems so backwards from what we did to find missing team mates. We just had to hope their Growl Phones worked." Danny commented. Jaya's eyes widened.

"Say that again."

"What? 'This seems so backwards from wh-'"

"That's it!' Jaya cried. 'I think we need to say the spell backwards!"

Vida looked thoughtful "Hey! Remember that record that came out last year?" she asked "I used it all the time for scratching, because if you play it backwards, it has different lyrics."

"So you think," Maddie rearranged "If we say the spell backwards...it might reverse Nick?" Jaya nodded. "You're a genius!"

"Thank Danny for saying it. Not me." Jaya said.

"Can anyone remember Koragg's spell?" Vida asked, looking around at the others.

"Oh, it was something like," Chip jumped in before reciting a load of nonsense and receiving looks from his friends. He frowned "It was!"

**XxX**

A growl cut across the frustrated silence that settled inside Rootcore, as a monster appeared in the Crystal ball.

"Looks, like we're going to have to deal with this guy, first" Jaya commented, spinning around on her chair and grabbing her morpher "Come on guys!"

Maddie turned to Chip "Keep thinking," she told him "You have to remember that spell!"

He spat out another mouthful of nonsense, before shaking his head "Uh...ready!"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

They morphed and took off.

**XxX**

Reaching the downtown area, the rangers rounded the corner just in time to find the monster waiting for them. "Let's make this interesting!" he growled when he caught site of them and a glowing golden ball of energy appeared in his hands.

"Oh no," Maddie cried "He has our Megazord power!"

The ball of energy disappeared into the monster, and he transformed right before their eyes before growing to an enormous size.

"No way!" the rangers cried, stepping back in surprise.

Jaya stepped forward "Come on guys!" she encouraged "We may not have our Megazord powers, but we still have to fight! The city depends on us!" she removed her morpher "Mystic Titans! Ready?"

"Ready!" the others nodded, following her lead

**Galwit Mysto Prifior**

They too grew to Megazord heights, their ranger suits changing into that of their Mystic titans.

"I'll bring back up!' Jaya brought out her Crystal Saber. 'Wild Zords! Deploy." The Cobrazord and the Bisonzord came charging into battle.

"We have to remember that spell!" Maddie stated once more.

The monster raised its club; as Jaya pushed herself back to her feet and took a stance in front of the younger rangers "Come on Chip!" she cried, over her shoulder as she raised her hands against the club that had struck her hard. She groaned in pain. The cobra zord blocked the clubs next attack on her. "Remember that spell!"

"I remembered the spell!" Chip cried "It was _**Basilichi Infredo**_..."

"So," Vida interrupted "Say it backwards!"

Jaya strained as sparks flew from her armor "QUICKLY!" she yelled.

_**"Oderf ihcilisab..."**_ Chip remarked, as somewhere to the right of Jaya a seal burst open and Catastros and Nick burst through it. Both in full on Titan mode. She sighed in relief as the monster was knocked away from her and she stumbled backwards into Xander and Chip, who had gotten back to their feet.

"Go Catastros!" Nick commanded.

Vida grinned "Look its Nick!" she cried.

"Can't believe it worked," Chip stated in disbelief.

"Hey, guys, need any help?" Nick asked "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!" he commanded, before combing with Catastros, as the others let out yelps of surprise and admiration. "This is how it's done! Red Ranger style!" and flailing his flaming sword and headgear, Nick was able to destroy the monster turning his back on him as he exploded "Yeah!" he grinned punching the air "Time to Rock out!"

Once the monster had been destroyed, the golden ball of energy from before appeared in the sky; formed a golden seal and deposited five separate colors as they were returned to the Rangers.

"Their combing powers," Jaya murmured "They got them back!"

But the joy didn't last long, as Catastros reared into the air and knocked Nick from his back, before returning to Koragg who had been watching from a high vantage point. _**"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"**_ the knight wolf warrior commanded as he combined with the horse to create the Knight Wolf Centaur "Catastros rides with me!" he told the rangers.

"No," Nick retorted "But I thought he had changed!" he stepped forward to face Koragg.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my might Catastros," Koragg replied "But I promise you, I will find out. Something about you is troubling!"

"I don't understand!" Nick responded "What are you talking about?"

Koragg stepped backwards "We will meet again, Red ranger!" and in a flash of purple energy - he was gone.

"I don't understand..." Nick repeated, as the others behind him powered down and hurried towards Nick's side.

"It's great to have you back Nick." Jaya said hugging him.

**XxX**

"So how did you bring back the old Wildzords?" Danny asked. The team was in Rock Porium for their shift.

"Princess Shayla gave me my old Growl Phone. I don't know what she did but I think I can summon the Wildzords again when I need them when Princess Shayla sleeps." Jaya answered.

"Think you can summon other zords?" Vida asked.

"I think. I'll try next time we go Titan." Jaya responded. Looking back to her journal and continued to write. As everyone got back to work, Jaya stayed on the couch with Danny next to her.

"What are writing?" Danny asked.

"Our adventures from when we were rangers. I'm using our real names don't worry." Jaya smiled.

Danny grinned. "You better make me good in this story."

"I will."

"Hey Jaya,' The couple turned to see Xander. 'Someone's here to see you."

"Really? I'm not expecting anyone." Danny and Jaya got up. Jaya turned to see who it was and froze. The man at the door was wearing a business suit. He looked over and smirked at the two. Jaya slowly backed away and took off.

"Jaya!" Danny called to her but she already ran out the back door. He sighed. "Not again. We'll meet you guys later." He glared at the man and took off after her.

**XxX**

The others ran into Rootcore to see Udonna, Claire, and Danny trying to calm Jaya down. Some tears were rolling down her face.

"…he found me. I thought I'd lost him."

"It's ok.' Claire said. 'You're here at Rootcore. He can't find you here."

"I'm sorry, but who was that guy?" Nick asked.

Danny sighed. "He was a person Jaya never wanted to see again since she ran away from home…that was her father."

**Did anyone see that comeing? **

**Read and Review!**


	7. Fireheart

**Sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy with school. I'm a sophmore and homework is just plain s***y...**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

Jaya put her ear buds in her ear and began playing Falling in Reverse. It's been a few days since her father found her again. Danny and the others promised to protect her from him. Jaya knew he wanted payback from eight years ago, right before she ran away.

"Alrighty," Xander called, as he wheeled his chair down the aisle from the door and to the front of the store "Work the beat! Work the beat!" he swiveled around the chair "Stocking doesn't have to be boring!" he twirled around again, and yelped jumping out of his seat as Toby appeared behind him with a cardboard cutout of some freaky dude. "Oh, it's you boss..." he sighed.

Toby nodded "Nice work Xander," he approved "I like how you've got everyone working! You are a born leader!"

The Green ranger grinned "Guys, did you hear that?" he asked "Born leader!"

Vida rolled her eyes, as Maddie chuckled.

"Who's the old guy, boss?" Xander asked, turning back to Toby.

"'Who's the old guy?'" Toby exclaimed "Guys! Jake Bonebreaker...the guy who put 'metal' in metalhead! Lead guitar and vocal of mega metal; Hairy Hatchet."

Jaya exchanged looks with the others and shrugged "Hey, Toby," she called down "If he's on records...he's too old for us to remember. Everything's gone Digital now" she pointed out.

"Okay, your lesson," Toby sighed "Play it; like it! Class dismissed"

Toby returned to the back room, and Xander tuned back to his friends "Guys! Who wants to take care of the King of Metal?" he asked.

"Not me," Nick answered.

Maddie shook her head "No thanks, he's older than my dad"

Vida smirked "I've got things to do!"

"Heavy Metal makes my nosebleed," Chip answered.

"I'm busy." Jaya turned up her music and continued to write.

"Fine! I'll do it myself," Xander sighed "Like everything else around here!" he turned back to the cardboard cutout, and reached instinctively for his morpher "With a little help from some magic!" he flipped it open and pointed the wand at the cut out _**"Vivacim Erectu"**_ he murmured, as green sparkles erupted from the wand and the cardboard cutout sprang to life.

"Hey-O!" the newly formed cardboard cutout yelled.

Xander stood frozen as the other rangers looked up "Oops, there's been a slight magical malfunction!" he murmured.

"Way to go Xander!" Jaya commented. She walked around the counter and thumped Xander on the head. "No magic for personal gain, remember? Oh, if he starts singing I'm gonna kill you."

Suddenly a familiar jingle sounded followed by Udonna's voice "_Rangers, there is a strong reading of dark energy in your area!"_

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick pointed out "Jaya, V and I'll check it out..." he pointed at the two girls "The rest of you deal with metal head over there..." he pointed at Jake.

Vida and Jaya smirked, before following Nick out of the store.

**XxX**

Once outside the Rock Porium, Jaya, Vida, and ran towards the source of dark energy. It was located in an underground parking garage. There was nothing around except for a lone taxi.

"There's nothing down here, except for a taxi!" Vida pointed out the obvious.

At her words the Taxi turned in their direction and started to transform.

"Woah," Nick breathed.

"Transformer much," Jaya commented, as the monster fully transformed in front of their eyes "You see, this is why I don't trust taxi's!" she stated, before rushing into battle with the other two. Ducking under an attack, the Purple ranger flipped over backwards a number of times before kicking upwards. The monster deflected her attacks and turned on Nick and Vida knocking them down on top of one another, while Jaya distracted the taxi cab monster; the other two made it back to their feet and re-grouped as Jaya stood by them.

Side-by-side, Nick, Vida, and Jaya readied their morphers "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they commanded.

Vida's yell caught her attention as the pink ranger hit the floor after taking a beating and Nick run to her side, flipping over the two younger rangers, Jaya kick-flipped the taxi monster and landed in front of the other two. She ran towards to car and hit it with her Dark Spear.

Nick rushed forward and aimed a high kick, before ducking and planting a kick in the monsters stomach knocking it off balance and onto the floor on his back.

Getting back to her feet, Vida and Jaya re-grouped with Nick and the three of them rushed forward, but didn't get far as they were knocked backwards after being hit with energy beams that caused explosions to erupt on impact.

The three hit the ground once more.

"Necrolai?" Vida demanded.

"Who else?" the Queen of the Vampires sneered, "and I see you've met my cab monster"

Jaya rolled her eyes "Why do you people always make ugly looking monsters?!" she growled, jumping to her feet and rushing forward ahead of her team-mates. She met the monster head on, but the fight didn't last long as she hit the ground once again "Damn it!" she grumbled, this should not have been happening!

Thankfully, enough the others arrived just before Necrolai and the new monster could take the battle to the next level. "There they are!" Xander yelled, causing the Queen of the Vampires to turn.

"Time to end this party," she stated, she whistled and the monster turned back into a cab "Deliver the map!" Necrolai ordered.

"That's just crazy!" Vida commented

The Cab took off.

"I got it!" Xander yelled, as he, Maddie and Chip started forward.

"Get it!" Nick yelled, as he, Vida and Jaya run forward. Neither of the six of them made it any further as Necrolai blasted them from behind, and they hit the ground.

"That's nothing compared to the power I will have!" Necrolai commented, before taking off.

Jaya growled as she rolled onto her stomach and glared at the spot Necrolai had stood a moment ago. "Blasting an enemy from behind," she grumbled.

"Looks like we're on camera..." Maddie's voice spoke from over the Purple ranger's shoulder.

**XxX**

Back at Rootcore, the rangers stood around the surveillance cameras as they watched the three rangers morph on camera. "You need to keep your identities a secret..." Udonna was telling them "This tape could put us all in danger."

Udonna frowned as she picked up the magical copy "Oh my," she breathed "I thought this was lost. It's a map to the Fire Heart."

"Fire Heart?" Chip asked "No way!" his face changed from excitement to confusion "What's the Fire Heart?" he asked.

Udonna nodded, before turning to Chip "To answer your question; the ancient's believed it to be the source to tremendous power" she explained.

"Which means we need to find it," Vida jumped in "before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it"

"Well, that won't be easy," Udonna responded "it says you've got to travel through the Cimmerian Forest"

Xander smirked "That's all right," he grinned "we like forests, don't we guys?"

Jaya shook her head, as she reached for the map from Udonna "Isn't the Cimmerian Forest, kinda like your worst nightmare?" she questioned, turning to Udonna.

The sourceress nodded "Precisely"

"That's easy," Chip spoke "My mom puts my cell phone in the drier and the next time I morph; my uniform is really tiny!"

The others laughed at him.

"Enough!" Udonna snapped, silencing them "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. You path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go..." she passed the map to Jaya.

They headed for the exit.

"Remember," Udonna called after them "returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success." the Rangers exchanged looks "your success will be returning at all."

Jaya grinned "Let's go!" and she pointed over the others towards the exit.

**XxX**

Once out of Rootcore and on the trail into the Cimerrian Forest; Jaya in the lead with the map; the younger rangers started to feel the fear that Udonna seemed to have when she was telling them about this part of the forest, it was easy to tell that they were trying their hardest to conceal their fear, but whenever one of them spoke, their voice cracked as their nerves got the better of them.

Like Chip, for instance "This isn't so bad," he was saying, as they passed a sign that told them to go back.

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie complained.

Nick nodded in agreement "Me either,"

Xander stepped up behind Jaya "I am," he grinned, taking the map from her.

"Hey!" Jaya yelled, snatching the map back "Touch it again and I'll bite your hand off!" She spoke with no fear in her voice.

"I'll take the lead on this one," he told her, reaching for the map once more "I know how to read map's pretty well."

Jaya threw him a curious look "So far the only thing you've proven to be good at, is being annoying!" she retorted.

"It's like Toby said," Xander retorted "I'm a born leader..." he grinned.

"I was on a ranger team before. I know what I'm doing."

"Just give me the map!" the Green ranger complained, snatching the map from her hands and examining it. "All right then, Team Xander...onwards" and he moved forwards.

The others exchanged looks of annoyance, before following.

"We are not calling ourselves Team Xander."

**XxX**

"We've been in here for at least an hour," Jaya stated, glancing at her watch "and we are nowhere near finding this Fire Heart thing..." she glanced up at Xander "Can I see the map, now?"

The Green ranger glanced back "Don't you trust me, Jaya?" he asked.

"Not really," the Cobra ranger answered. Jaya looked down and her eyes widened as she spotted a skull. "Cool." she said, pointing it out to the others.

The Yellow ranger grinned "Now this is my kind of place," he nodded.

"It's definitely not mine," Maddie muttered, glancing back.

An eerie sound scattered the silence around them, as the rangers stopped and glanced up towards the canopy of the trees.

Jaya looked up "What was that?" she asked.

"Just keep moving," Nick told her.

Xander led them onwards, deeper and deeper into the darkening forest.

Unknown to them they were being watched, and followed.

**XxX**

Soon Xander was calling for them to stop, but instead of giving them a heads up; he stopped dead and _then_ told them to stop; resulting in the others walking into the back of him him.

"Next time," Vida spoke "just say 'stop', woah is for horses. I don't see any horses here, do you?" she asked

Xander shook his head "Okay," he agreed "I got -" but he cut off as the eerie sound from before returned.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked a nervous edge in her voice.

"I've got the feeling that something has been following us, since we started" Chip pointed out.

Jaya nodded "Me too," she agreed, moving forward so that she was standing slightly in front of the others "Who's there!" she shouted.

"Jaya!" Xander hissed.

Jaya gave him an irritated look. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing." Xander backed up in fear. Jaya's eyes became snake-like slits.

Something dropped down in front of her.

Nick sighed "Don't worry, its only Phineas..."

"Oh," Phineas grumbled "It's _only_ the Rangers"

The girls grinned in amusement.

Xander stepped forward "Sorry Phineas, we're on an important mission" he explained "No time for a visit."

Phineas flipped of the tree branch he was hanging from, and landed on the ground in front of them "Tell you what," he spoke "Since you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest"

Jaya glanced back at the others.

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick addressed Xander "Sounds like he knows the place"

Vida nodded in agreement.

"I like him," Phineas grinned "He knows what he is talking about"

Xander hesitated.

"Come on Xander," Jaya sighed "Just give Phineas the map; the sooner we find the Fire Heart, the sooner we can all go home!"

Phineas nodded "Listen to her, X" he agreed "I know this forest like the back of my -" he cut off "Oh, lucky me, new wart"

Xander shook his head "Look, we don't need any help" he told his friends "I know exactly where I am going" he looked at the map then pointed over his shoulder "This way team"

Jaya groaned and jumped onto Nick's shoulder "I'm tired. Nick, carry me!" she complained, before she and the others trudged off after Xander.

Phineas bidding them a good day as they left.

**XxX**

As they continued on their way, Jaya caught up with Xander and attempted to look at the map, only to have the Green ranger shove her backwards "I know where I'm going!" he snapped "I don't need an annoying ranger on my case!"

Jaya growled and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face her. Xander shrank back at the sight of her once again snake-silted eyes, which were now glowing purple. "You know what! I've put up with your attitude for the past few hours and I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of it. You may think that you're the leader, but you're not. Even leaders should know when to follow. Taylor learned that and so should you! Just stop being a know-it-all ass hole!" Jaya opened her mouth to reveal two long fangs, hissed, and took off past Xander and into the woods with lightning speed.

"Jaya! Wait." Xander stepped forward and stopped. He was starting to sink before their eyes in a mud hole. Panic washed over everyone's faces as they rushed forward; and attempted to pull the Green ranger to safety.

"Xander give me your hand!" Vida exclaimed. Xander grabbed the Pink rangers' hand. Vida began to pull. Nick, Maddie, and Chip also grabbed on and finally pulled him out.

Xander frowned as he checked himself over, but the map had gone. Spinning around to face the swamp the friends watched as their copy of the map sunk deeper into the swamp and disappeared.

"Great!" Nick complained. "We lost the map AND a ranger!"

"Map?" Xander asked, "Who needs a map? I looked at thing a million times," he pointed at his head "It's all up here!"

Vida glared "and that's supposed to make us feel better. And you need to apologize to Jaya." she said.

**XxX**

With Xander still at the head of the group, the five rangers continued their treck through the woods. They had no idea if they were going in the right direction, or anything, Xander was just walking aimlessly around hoping for some sort of sign that would point them in the right direction.

Leading the way, Xander ducked under a fallen log and pushed his way through a spider's web.

Nick turned to Xander "Which way now?"

Xander hesitated for a few minutes, before pointing ahead of him "That way" he said. Moving to walk off, the rangers were cut off as Phineas appeared in front of them once more.

The four other rangers sighed in relief.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas, for his help" Maddie nodded.

Xander shook his head "We don't need anything," he reasoned "We are fine"

"Are you guys sure you don't want some help?" He asked, looking around at all of us.

"Xander, I think we should," Nick told him.

"Guys," Xander said, "I've got it worked out. Follow me," Everyone began to walk away.

"I'm going with Phineas," Nick said, and went to stand by the troblin, soon followed by Vida.

Maddie and Chip looked at each other, and then walked towards the other rangers.

"Guys, come on!" Xander said, "I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the poruim,"

Maddie sighed and glanced at her sister and friends, all of which were shaking their heads "Make it three," she bargained.

Xander nodded.

"Deal!" she sighed.

"Chip?" Xander asked.

The Yellow ranger nodded "Deal!"

Xander grinned and lead them away.

"Come on," Phineas waved them on.

**XxX**

"There you go! Congratulations! You have officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest" the troblin chuckled "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do" He turned to leave.

Nick stopped him "Phineas...you couldn't go find the others could you? Make sure their all right?"

"Sure," Phineas nodded "Like I haven't got anything else to do" and he disappeared into the trees. The two rangers heard a groan. The turned and saw Jaya lying on the forest floor with her tattoo glowing.

"Jaya!" the two ran over to her. She opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings.

"Where am I? What happened?"

"You don't remember what you said to Xander?" Vida asked.

"No. All I remember was Xander being a pain in the ass and then waking up here."

"We'll tell you later. Come on. Let's find the Fire Heart." Nick said pulling Jaya up from the ground.

The three approached the edge of the cliff in front of them, and glanced down. Jaya gulped at the height difference.

"Long way down," Vida commented.

Nick nodded "Come on, let's find the Fire Heart and get out of here" he told the two.

"Wait. This looks familiar…that's it!" Jaya brought out her Growl Phone and pressed a few buttons. She than brought out a brown crystal. A cry was heard from the bottom of the cliff. Something appeared to be rising out of the bottom towards them. Standing before them was a zord sized bat.

"Batzord! You think you can help us out?" The bat let out a soft screeching sound and allowed the ranger to climb on his back.

"How did-? What the-?" Nick was speechless.

"He's an old friend from my Wild Force days. Come on. He'll help us." The other two climbed on and the batzord flew them to the other side. When they got off, the zord took off again.

"Thanks Batzord!" Jaya cried.

"Over there," Nick pointed, at a pulsating quiver of rocks. "You think that's it?" he asked.

"It's worth a shot," Vida nodded "Let's see if we've got our powers back" she removed her morper and opened it "Tornado Power!" she commanded, disappearing into a world wind of energy.

The rocks exploded, and revealed a hidden compartment embedded within the rocks.

"Yes!" Vida grinned.

Jaya moved forward and knelt beside the compartment; she touched the lock and tried to open it. But failed.

"I'll take it from here," Nick commented, reaching for his own morpher.

Pulling back Jaya fell into line beside Vida, and watched as Nick opened his morpher and unleashed flurry of flames on the compartment as it melted, revealing a metal cylinder.

"Hot stuff," the Purple ranger grinned, kneeling down again, and grabbing the the cylinder which steamed in her hand. Enduring it, she opened up the cylinder and read what was inside. "The Secret of the Fire Heart!" she grinned at her two friends; before the ground beneath their feet exploded and the map was thrown into the air as the three rangers hit the ground.

Necrolai appeared "I'll take that!" she cackled, snatching the map out of the air "Fire Heart is mine!" she threw out her hand "Hidiacs!"

The demon foot soldiers surrounded the rangers.

"Oh, Game on!" Jaya spat; and She, Nick and Vida run straight into battle with the Foot soldiers.

Flipping over Nick into the midst of the battle, Jaya punched two Hidiacs away before falling backwards and landing on another one as she pushed herself up as another three Hidiacs above her toppled downwards. Pushing up on her hands the Purple ranger flipped over and aimed a high kick at another Hidiac, before flipping over sideway to avoid a collision with its weapon.

"They don't stand a chance," Necrolai cackled, as she watched the rangers fight.

Pushing away the rest of the Hidiacs, Jaya, Nick and Vida turned the Vampire's direction before an explosion hit and they were thrown into the air.

Necrolai cackled again, before turning to her taxi monster as it arrived "Right on time," she nodded.

Pushing themselves to their feet, the rangers glared "You think we would have learned this by now," the pink ranger commented.

"Let's ranger up!" Nick commanded, and the three run forward and morphed mid-strike,

While Nick and Vida dealt with the Cab, Jaya handled Necrolai. The vampire queen dodged and hit her on the side with her foot. Jaya turned and her eyes flashed under her helmet and hissed. As fast as a striking snake, she jabbed at Necrolai with her staff and tripped her causing her to fall on the forest floor. Necrolai looked at her with an amused look. "It seems you are closer than we thought." she muttered to herself.

"Hey!" Xander called, as he, Maddie and Chip finally arrived.

Nick turned to the others "You made it!" he nodded.

"Sis," Maddie breathed.

"Let's show this overgrown bag, what we're made off!" Vida commanded.

Jaya nodded, and the six of them flipped backwards into the air and landed on an upper cliff above the monster "Power Rangers!" they yelled out "Mystic Force!"

The monster fired several energy explosives at the rangers, which hit as an explosion of smoke covered four out of six. Jaya and Nick, meanwhile, jumped to avoid the collision and rushed forward the moment they hit the ground; their Magi staff's in hand and plummeted towards the monster. While the others took on Necrolai. The monster hit Nick in the chest causing him to fly backwards.

"Nick!" Jaya exclaimed, before groaning as the monster twisted her arm and threw her backwards with such a force that knocked her clean off her feet.

Vida landed in front of the two fallen rangers, "Magi Staff!" she commanded, taking the staff from her waist "Tornado power!" the heart shaped emblem on the top of the staff glowed, and Vida disappeared into a whirlwind once more "Round and Round I go!" she chanted, as she attacked the monster.

"Fire power!" Nick yelled, as he pushed off from the ground and slashed downwards with his staff. The monster sparked.

"Dark blast!" Jaya sent out a dark stream of energy. It landed a direct hit on the monster and it exploded on impact.

"That cab's busted!" Vida grinned, reaching Jaya and high fiving her.

Seconds after the monster had exploded, a seal appeared on the ground and the monster returned before growing to immense heights.

"Should have seen that one coming!" Jaya grumbled.

Xander removed his morpher "Time to go Titan!" he stated.

The others nodded, and five out of six rangers removed their morphers and morphed into titan form.

"Give me that map!" Jaya shouted, flipping forward and slashing downwards with her Dark Staff, but as soon as the staff came in contact with the Vampire; she jumped and pushed her down.

Necrolai smirked "Oops," she taunted "Did that hurt, little ranger?"

Jaya glared and hissed at her.

"Say goodbye to the Fire Heart, little Ranger" Necrolai continued "It's time for me to get back to the pit!"

"No!" Jaya growled, with new strength, she lunged forward and landed a hard hit on Necrolai. As she stumbled, Jaya landed another quick strike at her causing the vampire queen to fall to the ground. As she got up, Jaya flashed for a quick moment. Her ranger uniform was now a set of purple, rose, black, and gray armor that looked like a snake with a long tail in the back. As quickly as it was seen it disappeared. Necrolai lunged at her again and punched Jaya to the ground.

"Heads up!" there came a yell from above, and Vida landed in front of Necrolai; she kicked the Vampire over and got her to lose her focus on Jaya. Meanwhile, Vida and Necrolai fought over the map, resulting in Vida ripping it in half.

Vida stared at the map "Whoops," she murmured.

"Sis!" Maddie yelled, as the others joined the Pink and Purple rangers.

"Oh no!" Nick exclaimed, taking in the half a map.

Necrolai growled "Look what you've done!" she sneered, before turning and fleeing.

"Well, half a map is better than no map," Jaya shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked.

Jaya nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." She demorphed and felt her back burn. She took off her jacket and inspected her tattoo. It was still glowing and could be seen actually moving on her body.

"Udonna should see this right away. I'm getting a bad vibe from it." Maddie said.

The others nodded in agreement.

**XxX**

Danny held Jaya's hand as Udonna and Claire studied the tattoo. It was still moving around her back and only slightly glowing.

"Did you find out anything Udonna?" Danny asked.

"I was right before, this is a mark. After going through old scrolls I discovered it's a mark from the Underworld." Everyone gasped.

"Does that mean…I'm evil?" Jaya asked squeezing Danny's hand tighter.

Udonna shook her head. "No, but I would be careful. Dark magic is in the tattoo so I'd be cautious when you are using your powers."

"That explains what Ravicor was talking about. He's been trying to get me to go to the Underworld with him. I think he knows more about my powers than we do." Jaya said.

"We'll protect you from him Jaya. I promise." Danny said hugging her.

**It aint much...but its something right?**

**Read and Review.**


	8. The Stranger Within part 1

**I'm SO sorry I haven't update lately. I'm working on my new story The Blind Ranger and I forgot about this until now.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

Nick is at the door of the Rock Porium, it is late so he is flipping the signed to closed as he locks up, just as LeeLee pushes her way in, "Hey!"

"Sorry LeeLee we're closing."

"Perfect!" LeeLee coos, "That means you have no excuses for not taking me to see this great new DJ tonight." She purrs holding up a flier for DJ Fly.

"No can do," Nick brushes her off, "Already have plan." he says heading into Toby's office just as Xander emerges from the back.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him," Xander smiles, "throw yourself at me."

LeeLee rolls her eyes, not really into it as she capitulates, "OK you can come with me."

"OK cool," Xander say turning away to pump his fist in excitement before Nick pokes his head out of the office, "He can't go either, he's the one I have plan with."

Coming around from the counter Vida grabs the flier, "DJ Fly? Never heard of him, any good?"

LeeLee scoffs, "He's just like the hottest new DJ around. Surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I think I better check this guy out."

LeeLee bubbles, "Great! You can go with me!"

"V has plans too," Nick says guiding LeeLee toward the door as he gives her a disapproving look.

Vida is shocked, "But there's new talent in town, our plan can wait until tomorrow."

"No they can't, you gave your word you would help V." Nick says ushering LeeLee out the door, looking to her as he open the door for her, "Thanks for the invite LeeLee...some other time."

With the door closed and locked and LeeLee waking off Nick paces about a bit as he explains, "We have the Fire Heart map, and Koragg and his cronies have no clue where to start, we need to get it now before something happens to distract us."

"The five of you can recover a treasure on your own, besides you also have Udonna as backup. And I'm just a call away; it's not that urgent, Koragg doesn't even know where to start looking."

"Nick. You should let her go. She deserves this." Jaya said leaning over the counter.

Nick pauses, looking thoughtful a moment then sighs, "I...I guess you're right. Maybe I am a bit wound up about this. It just feels like we're due for a big fight. All we have had is quick battles and our enemy fleeing, it's starting to feel a little too easy…"

"Thanks Nick," Vida nods, turning for the door, and rushing off to catch up to LeeLee.

At the club there is quite the crowd dancing, LeeLee and Vida included, "You like?"

"I like," Vida grooves, "It's so hypnotic."

"I know what you mean; I could like listen to it for all eternity." As Vida grooves LeeLee's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello. Mom...I'm at a friend's house. We're listening to some musi-" She is cut off by the person on the other end getting annoyed, "No mom! I promise I'll do my homework in the morning. Mom?"

The call ends and she turns back to Vida upset, "That is so unfair. My mom just totally blew a fuse. I gotta go, I'm really sorry."

Vida continues grooving along, "I should probably split too."

LeeLee protests, holding Vida's arm lightly, "No. No. Don't. Now I feel guilty."

Vida smiles, "OK, but I'll just stay for one more song." turning back to the DJ practically entranced, "I love this DJ...the music..." not noticing as LeeLee walks of and DJ Fly transforms into a monster.

**XxX**

"Yo group, sorry I'm late." Vida says lazily entering Rootcore.

"Late? W-We haven't seen you since yesterday, that's beyond late." Nick argues as he comes over to the main table from the Xenotome.

Maddie rushes over to her sister throwing her arms around, "Oh V, I'm so sorry I totally lost track of time!"

"Relax," Vida says pushing her sister away, "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news, world's still here."

"Uh V," Xander injects, "It's not that you missed last night, you missed all day too. It's night time again."

"Look," Vida says solemnly, "I should have checked in, I just lost track of time." then she looks around Rootcore.

Suddenly the red ranger's face contorted in pain.

"Nick?" Maddie asked, her voice holding concern.

"It's Koragg," the Red ranger answered "He wants to fight."

Vida grinned "Then let's go," and she led the way out of the Rootcore. The others exchanged looks and followed after her.

**XxX**

Dawn was approaching. The night sky was becoming lighter as the sun started its usual ascended into the sky. But it was still early hours of the morning.

Collective roars echoed in the mid-morning air, as a group of Hidiacs jumped out of the surrounding bushes and gathered in front of the rangers, who fell into defensive positions. "Let's ranger up," Nick decided.

Reaching for their morphers the Rangers prepared themselves for what was to come. "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they commanded.

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

Jaya stepped in front of the others. "Let's show them whose boss." she said. Single-handedly she kick-flipped, blocked, punched and defeated the Hidiacs as her friends watched in amazement from the sidelines.

The purple ranger dusted off her hands, and smirked at the lower level foot soldiers.

"Woah, go Jaya!" Vida grinned, rushing forwards and patting her shoulder "That was brilliant!"

Nick nodded "Way to go," he agreed, high-fiving the purple ranger, who was looking mighty pleased with herself.

"Very impressive," Koragg stated, as he appeared a few feet away from the rangers "Now how about a real challenge?" he jumped into the air, threw a seal and grew to immense heights.

The rangers activated the second sequence on their morphers and growing to immense heights themselves.

"Welcome to your last fight!" Koragg threatened.

"Wow, how common is that line used?" Jaya sighed rolling her eyes.

Koragg aimed his shield at them "Wolf attack!" he commanded. A bright red eye appeared in the centre of his shield and fired energy blasts at the rangers. The blast hit, as Xander and Nick jumped forward.

As the others fought, Jaya and Vida stood back.

Jaya turned to the pink ranger "How about it V?" she asked "Up for a little game of catch?"

"All over it," the Pink ranger agreed, forming a metal sized soccer ball.

Jaya smirked and nodded as she kicked the ball into the air, flipped over and kicked it towards Chip.

"Incoming!" Vida yelled.

The Yellow ranger caught the sphere in his wings, spun around and threw the pink ball towards Koragg, who staggered backwards after the ball had hit him.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg told them, as they regrouped in the clearing ahead. He flexed his hand and threw it out to the side of him "_**Mejor Catastros!**_" he commanded, as a seal appeared and the black horse appeared _**"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"**_ the Knight wolf commanded, as he combined with the horse; creating his megazord. "Now you will feel my real power!" he added to the rangers.

"Talk is cheap!" Nick pointed out "You don't scare us!"

"Let's show him!" Chip nodded.

"Let's do it!"

"Let's show him whose boss!"

"Right!"

Jaya grinned "Go for it!" she approved.

"Mystic Titans!" the others commanded "Dragon formation!"

The sun rose in the east, its rays shining far and wide and hitting Vida directly in the face. The pink ranger cried, raised her hand in attempts to block out the sun "No! It burns!" she cried "Make it stop!"

Losing power, Vida's Mystic titan disappeared and the pink ranger dropped to the ground in her normal ranger form. There was a flash of pink and she demorphed.

"V!" the others cried in fear, as the pink ranger rolled over onto her stomach and lay still.

**XxX**

Later that day at the Rock Porium, Nick, Xander and Chip cornered LeeLee near the break room. Maddie, Jaya, and Vida had gone to Jaya's apartment to get some of her clothes from her 'I'm not goth yet I have a lot of punk stuff' or the 'What's wrong with owning a lot of black' collection as she called it.

"What happened to Vida at the club the other night?" Nick asked the blonde, concern for his friend shadowing his questions.

Chip joined the interrogation "She's been acting a little strange since then" he pointed out.

"She was acting a little strange at the club," LeeLee smirked "She was actually talking to me"

"LeeLee," Xander interrupted her "This is important."

LeeLee nodded "Alright. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't stay, my mom called and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left..."

Jaya, Vida and Maddie appeared in the doorway to the Rock Porium, the pink ranger was clad in jogging bottoms, a hoodie, a baseball cap and sunglasses; the hood of her hoodie was pulled up over head, and she looked very pale.

"...and had a better tan," LeeLee added, turning back to the boys.

"This is what she agreed to wear. I wanted her to go with the 'leave me alone and don't ask questions or I'll kill you look.' The others looked at her strangely. 'What? I went through a _serious_ rebel stage."

"Hey V," Xander nodded "Feeling any better?"

Vida nodded "Yeah. I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight, that's all" she reassured them "I'll be fine" she walked away towards the break area, and rested against the counter in front of her.

Back with the others, Chip was watching her curiously as he muttered under his breath about the symptoms that Vida seemed to be demonstrating. It all seemed to point in one direction.

He just needed the proof.

**XxX**

"Good morning, Rootcore" Vida greeted as she entered the ranger HQ the next morning.

"Hey, Vida" Maddie smiled "You feeling better?" she asked.

"I'm feeling great!" Vida grinned "Slept like a baby! Let's rock and roll!" she laughed.

Nick frowned at her, and was about to retort when Chip spoke up "After that long nap you must be very thirsty," and he withdrew a goblet of red liquid from behind his back, and held it out to Vida, who took it eagerly.

Raising the goblet to her lips, Vida drank deeply before spitting out the contents in her mouth "Tomato juice!" she cried, wiping the disgusting taste from her mouth, as her taste buds cursed her silently

"Oh, what?" Chip teased "did you think it was Blood?"

The others turned in his direction, as Vida frowned at him "Pardon me?" Xander exclaimed.

"I'm a card carrying member of Count V," Chip explained, removing a card from his pocket. The others looked lost, as Vida continued to wipe her mouth "Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampire's club..." he elaborated "and I, my friends, have found myself a vampire"

"Pale skin. Sensitivity to light. Sleeping all day. Thirst for blood." Chip ticked off the symptoms "Texted book Vampire signs"

Jaya had a thoughtful look on her face as the others laughed around her.

Nick shook his head "Come on guys, we're late for work"

"I'll meet with you guys later," Vida called after them "I gotta grab a bite -" she jumped at Chip, who flinched "- before I go"

The others chuckled and waved as they headed for the exit. Before Chip stopped and doubled back as Vida asked him to stay.

"You know Chip, you were right," Vida responded, "I am a Vampire..." her voice dropped, and took on a serious tone, before she hissed and turned to face the yellow ranger. Her mouth opened as her fangs slid into view, her eyes turned red and she glared at him.

Chip panicked, fumbled for something behind him, as she lunged towards him. Before Vida could get closer, something tackled her to the ground. It was Jaya. Her own eyes glowed purple and fangs popped out of her mouth. When Jaya hissed at Vida, the pink ranger seemed to cower in fear. Jaya's tattoo glowed slightly under her jacket.

Chip looked at the two girls in fear. "This is going to be a long day."

**XxX**

Later that evening, Jaya, Chip, and Vida sat on the swinging seat on one of the many levels of Rootcore. They had been discussing Vida's predicament, which was proving rather difficult considering she was trying to suck Chip's blood every chance she had.

"I don't want to be a vampire," she pouted, slouching back away from the Garlic.

Chip shook his head "This is all too...weird," he responded, choosing his words carefully.

"I've never dealt with something like this before.' Jaya said. 'I'll help in any way I can. Besides, only I can hiss at people around here." the others laughed.

"And, I need your help, if I'm ever going to be human again." Vida considered him for a moment "Please help me..." she pleaded.

Chip sighed and nodded "I'll help you, V" he promised, holding up the Garlic as she moved forwards again.

"Sorry," the pink ranger hissed, as she shrunk back from the burning feeling she got every time the garlic came close to her "I just can't help myself."

"You know I'd never hurt you!" Vida pointed out.

"Yeah, unfortunately, there is a very fine line between _hurting_ me," Chip responded "and _biting_ me, to give me eternal life"

Vida grinned "Wouldn't you want to live forever?" she asked.

Chip threw her a serious look. "It must have happened when you went to that club. If we find that DJ, we'll get to the bottom of this" he held up the garlic, and Vida hissed at him "I'll call the others..." he reached for his morpher.

"No," Jaya stopped him. "They already think you're crazy about this. Let's just get as much information as we can, and _then_ we'll tell the others for backup."

Chip nodded and got to his feet, as he replaced his morpher in his pocket.

Vida followed him, moving in for another attack. Jaya hissed at her and Vida drew back.

"This is going to be a long night," he summarized.

**XxX**

Bouncing music echoed around the room, as Chip, Jaya, and Vida entered the Club, Vida had attended with LeeLee a few nights ago. Jaya had a bad feeling from the DJ. There were kids already there, but they weren't acting like normal teenagers, but were more or less just swaying around like mindless zombies. To his right, Vida started to sway as if the music had intoxicated her, and she had been cut off from reality. Looking around, Chip frowned, before turning back to the DJ and falling into a trance-like state.

Up on the stage the DJ laughed and transformed from his human form into that of a mutated fly trap.

"Good girl," Necrolai laughed as she patted Vida's head "You've brought another ranger for us to control and the cobra. Do your thing Fly trap, but leave the rangers to me! There all mine!"

Fly trap threw out his hands as tentacles attached themselves to the kids surrounding Vida, Jaya, and Chip, as if injecting them with something or extracting something from them. It was hard to tell. But the kids hissed nonetheless.

"Welcome to the Darkside, Rangers. We've been waiting for you." Necrolai told Chip and Jaya, once Flytrap had finished.

Breaking contact with the She-demon, Chip pushed away and smirked "Nice try!" he snapped, Jaya and Chip reached up and removed ear-plugs from their ears. He held them up and mentally thanked Vida for the heads-up before they left Rootcore.

"No matter!" Necrolai snarled, and the fight was on. For a while it was touch and go, Chip pulled every move in the book, but nothing worked, he still ended up on the ground. Even the Vampire tricks that Vida had warned him about weren't working.

"My turn." Jaya rushed into battle with the vampire evenly matching her.

Pushing himself once more to his feet, Chip reached for his morpher "Time for the big guns," he stated "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

He morphed

"Games over Necrolai!" he stated.

The Queen Vampire turned to her monster, as he attacked Chip with the same vines he had attacked the kids. "Wrong! The games are just beginning!" she smirked "Fly trap! Destroy the girl!"

Chip panicked "No!" he yelled, breaking through the bonds that held him and headed towards Vida, as the monster fired several lasers at her. The blasts hit him directly in the chest, causing him to demorph before he even hit the ground.

"Ouch," Necrolai mocked "That had to hurt" she turned to the kids "Go my servants. Go into the night and destroy the city!"

The kids left.

"I don't think so Necrolai!" Jaya said. Her eyes darkened. A ghostly cobra appeared behind her. It stood up, the sides opened up, (You know, the things used to intimidate opponents. Does anyone know what it's called?) and Jaya let out a dark, angry hiss. The two seemed to cower at the strength of the hiss. "Leave. Now!"

"It doesn't matter anyway for in a few hours when the sun rises," Necrolai continued. "You will all turn to ash." The two disappeared.

The feeling of awaking from a deep sleep lifted, and Vida shook her head in confusion on her surroundings. Just seconds later everything came flooding back and she looked around for Chip or Jaya, her eyes widened as she found Chip on the floor by her feet "Chip!" she cried, kneeling down and helping him into a sitting position.

**XxX**

Chip groaned groggily as Vida forced him into a sitting position; "Chip," she shook her head, leaning over his shoulder "next time, don't save me" she told him "No one life is more important that millions of others," she explained "If you hadn't have saved me, you could have saved the rest of those kids, you could have stopped her."

Chip shook his head "and lose you?" he asked "Never"

Jaya sighed as she joined them."Chip, this isn't about being the hero," she reminded him "This is about doing what is right for the protection of humanity. We don't get to choose to lives and who dies. There was millions of innocent people out there...they're more important, right now" she explained.

Vida continued. "I get that I'm your friend, and I'm your team-mate, but nothing is more important than what we are doing...not even me."

"You're important to many people, V" Chip told her "Jaya, Maddie, Xander, Nick..." he glanced back at her "and me. You were the first friend I had when I came to Briarwood, and you'll be my friend long after I leave here at the end of all this. So whether you like it or not, I'm always going to help you when you need it, and even if you're a vampire," he smirked "I'm never giving up on you! And I'll defend you against anyone who tries to hurt you, you have my word."

"Umm guys?' they looked up at Jaya. 'I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to get going." They nodded and ran out of the club.

**XxX**

"...by the time morning comes, you will all turn to ash!" Fly trap growled, as he landed in front of the Briarwood teenagers, who were showing signs of vampiric symptoms and patrolling the night for no good reason.

Racing to the scene, Jaya, Chip, and Vida morphed and skidded to separate halts inches away from the monster

"Hold it right there, Fly Trap!" Jaya called.

The monster growled, just as the others showed up.

"V, you feeling better?" Maddie asked.

Vida nodded "Never better!" she responded "So, how about we swat this fly and all go home?" she asked.

The others nodded.

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Mysterious as Shadows! Purple Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

The fly trap growled, fired off its tentacles at the rangers and wrapped around them tightly. Struggling Vida, disappeared in a bright pink light as she reappeared at pixie size and flew out of reach of the vines, reappearing at normal size she attacked the monster who released her friends.

"Magi Staff! Crossbow mode!" Chip demanded, firing an arrow at the monster, which exploded.

"Nice one Chip!" Jaya nodded in approval, removing her own Magi staff, and attacking simultaneously with the others. Using their tornado attack, the monster was throwing out of the circle, before starting to grow.

The others nodded and took to the titans Megazord. As the fight continued, the sun started to rise.

Jaya stiffened as the rest of the teenagers hissed "Guys, hurry!" she yelled "Break the spell!"

"Right!" the others nodded "Ancient power! Mystic spell shield!" they commanded, slashing downwards.

Effectively destroying the monster and saving the Brairwood teenagers.

**XxX**

The day was drawing to a close; the Rock Porium was busy as normal, and the rangers were busy doing what they did best. LeeLee was around, so she, Vida, and Jaya were listening to music via Jaya's ipod, and dancing to the music in the middle of the store.

"Hey, Nick" Chip was saying, as he followed the red ranger. "Now you know Vampires exist, how about joining the Count V club?"

"Wait, before you make a hasty decision," Chip continued "Let me show you what your 200 bucks gets you. Three cloves of Garlic. How to spot a Vampire handbook. Mirror. Vampire Chalk, and vial -"

Nick cut him off "Wait, Vampire chalk?" he asked.

"Yeah," Chip nodded "No vampire hunter goes anywhere without his stake. Just draw a circle around the Vampire, and they cannot cross the line" he turned towards Vida and the girls. "Here, watch" and falling to the floor, he drew a circle around Vida -earned a nasty retort from LeeLee- and rejoined the others.

"So, if Vida was a Vampire," Nick spoke up, as Chip returned "she couldn't cross that line?"

"Yup" Chip nodded.

Nick and Maddie laughed.

Xander looked up, and held up the phone "Hey V, You got a call!" he shouted.

"Coming!" Vida called back, stepping forward only to get rebounded, as an invisible shield held her in place. Cringing away from the pain, Vida leaned over and breathed heavily.

The others exchanged fearful looks.

"V, are you all right?" Xander asked.

Growling under her breath, Vida snapped her head up and glared darkly at her team-mates, and hissed dangerously as her eyes flashed red once more. Jaya got in front of her vision and hissed at Vida with her eyes flashing purple causing Vida to step back.

They may have destroyed the Fly trap monster; but Vida was _still_ a Vampire! And Jaya seemed to be getting more dangerous.

**I hope to have the next chapter updated soon. **


	9. The Stranger Within part 2

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! To celebrate, I will be updating the story. :)**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

At Rootcore, the rangers were looking in books trying to find out why Vida never returned to normal. Chip drew another circle and had Vida standing in it waiting. Jaya watched a few feet away with Claire studying her mark a bit more.

"Look, guys, I know you think that you need to keep me locked in here..." she gestured to the circle. "but you don't! Really, I'm all right" her lower lip quivered. "Please, let me out"

"We're going to help you, Vida" Chip promised.

Claire arrived beside Nick "Maybe you should let her out," she suggested "I mean, Vida has some self-control, I'm sure she can control her new vampire side."

Vida glanced at Claire out of the corner of her eye, before lunging forward, only to step back as Jaya hissed at her. Vida's eyes flashed red, and Claire stepped backwards in fright.

"And, maybe you shouldn't," she added quickly.

Udonna smiled simply at Claire, before joining the rangers a few feet away from the Pink ranger, they were discussing ways to help save Vida from this spell.

"If Flytrap was destroyed," Maddie theorized. "Vida should be fine."

"Unless of course, she is under the spell of another Vampire," Jaya suggested.

Chip nodded "What if it's Necrolai?" he questioned.

"I'm willing to bet Koragg would know that," Xander pointed out "Nick, since Koragg can contact you whenever he likes, have you ever tried contacting him?"

Jaya looked up from her chair near Vida. "You think Koragg and Nick are connected?" she asked.

"What about you and Ravicor?" Chip pointed out. "He seems to know you pretty well." Jaya gave Chip a glare causing the yellow ranger to look away quickly.

The others frowned "It's worth a shot," Nick shrugged "If it helps get you back"

Vida rolled and sighed "I don't need saving!" she cried "I'm fine!"

"V, you're turning into a blood sucking night demon," Xander stated. "That is far from fine!"

The pink ranger stared wide-eyed at him "When you put it like that, you make it sound like I'm a monster!" she gasped.

"That's because you are," the Green ranger responded.

Jaya hissed at him. "Shut up!"

While Xander and the purple and pink rangers had been bantering back and forth, Nick had tried contacting Koragg resulting in a intense throbbing pain inside his skull "He's in the Glenn" he announced.

"While you go after Koragg," Udonna spoke. "There is something I have to do."

As the sourceress left, Maddie turned to the others "Who's gonna stay with Vida?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"I will," Claire offered.

"I'll stay too." Jaya added.

"Claire," Xander grabbed the blonde's arm "She is going to try everything and anything to get you to release her. Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked.

Claire looked back at Abby "Don't worry, I am a lot smarter than I look," The others exchanged looks, as Claire laughed nervously "Or never mind. I'll be fine. I promise"

Exchanging looks, the rangers reluctantly agreed, fell into positions, morphed and took off to fight Koragg.

**XxX**

_Come my child_ Necorlai's voice echoed dauntingly.

Claire and Jaya looked up. "Did you say something, Vida?" Claire asked.

"I think it was in her thoughts. I heard it too." Jaya said looking over at Vida.

Vida didn't answer, merely closed her eyes once more and attempted to focus on something other than the intense pain in her head.

_Come...to...me..._

Gritting her teeth, Vida eyes snapped open as the pain inside her mind became too intense, clutching her head the pink ranger cried out, and dropped to her knees "Claire! Jaya!" she cried. "Please! Make it stop!"

"Vida!" Claire cried, running up the steps towards the pleading Pink ranger. Jaya's tattoo began to glow again and cause her some slight pain.

**XxX**

"I'm telling you, something seems wrong with Jaya. Her tattoo keeps glowing and the enemy is trying to get to her." Danny said into his phone. He needed to talk with his former red ranger.

"_Dude. It's fine. As long as her team and you are there to back her up she'll be fine." _Cole said through the other line.

"No, you don't understand. Jaya's _father_ found her here." It went silent on the other end.

"_You're right. I'll see if I can gather the team together."_

"Thanks Cole. You're the best."

**XxX**

"Vida! Jaya! Claire! Where are-" Xander started but stop where he expected Vida to be, instead, they found Claire inside the circle.

The Mystic's groaned "Oh no!" they cried, running forward, and surrounding the blonde, who looked upset.

"I'm so sorry..." Claire apologized "but she started crying about the pain being too much, and I didn't know what was happening..."

"You don't need to explain, Claire," Nick told her.

Claire nodded "I know, it's just, she was crying, and I've never seen Vida cry before. And I knew if I had left her, and something happened, I would never be able to forgive myself. So I just erased a little bit of the line, and she got out. Jaya went to follow her…"

Chip and Xander exchanged looks.

"Well, at least she didn't bite you," Chip said. Claire smiled weakly.

Chip eyed her curiously. "She didn't bite you did she?" he asked.

"No," Claire promised, pushing aside her hair to show her neck "But she put me in the circle, please let me out"

Tori sighed, and using her Ninja powers washed away the chalk surrounding the blonde.

Claire smiled gratefully "Thanks. I'd better go find Udonna," and she hurried towards the exit.

"I still say anyone with even half a brain, wouldn't have been tricked" Xander sighed

"Oh, hey guys," came a familiar voice from behind them. The Mystic rangers froze and turned to see Claire approach them "Gosh, that Vida is a tricky one. She tried to convince me she was sick, but I -" she cut off when she saw the empty circle "Where'd she go?" she asked.

The others groaned and turned to Xander.

**XxX**

In the cool shadows of the underworld, Vida approached Necrolai.

"Welcome child," the Vampire Queen drawled "to the Darkside."

Vida nodded as she stared into the distance, her eyes locked on nothing in particular.

"You should feel privileged," Necrolai was saying "It's not every girl, who gets to serve the Queen of the Vampires."

"Yes, Mistress," Vida responded, in a monotone voice.

Necrolai continued "And being the Queen has its advantages, I can move around openly during the day as well as the night" she sat down in her throne "and I am invincible. Yes, you are a lucky, lucky girl."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Now stay here child," Necrolai instructed "Stay in the shadow's where it is safe, until I allow you to return to your friends" she picked up a bag full of apples "I even have a gift for you to give to them."

She chuckled darkly, before leaving Vida in the lair.

**XxX**

After searching high and low and all over town for the missing rangers; they regrouped outside of Rootcore.

"Anything?" Maddie asked.

The others shook their heads. No.

"Me either," Nick confirmed. "And I can't contact Jaya. Now what?"

Maddie sighed "Where could they be?" she asked.

"Where could who be?" asked a familiar voice.

The rangers jumped and spun around, there standing behind them was Vida.

Maddie gasped and threw her arms around her sister "Vida! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"Maddie," Vida chuckled "I'm OK. Although I am a little confused…"

**XxX**

"...Well done," Udonna praised the Mystic rangers as Chip removed the Dawn Crystal from a bubbling cauldron in front of the Xenotome. She took the crystal, just as the entrance to Rootcore opened.

"You won't be needing it," Xander stated, as he entered Rootcore, his arm around Vida's shoulder

"Are you alright? Have you seen Jaya?" Chip asked.

"Yes. I'm alright but no, I haven't seen Jaya." Vida answered.

"Why didn't you call?" Chip asked, "We wanted to help"

"I know," Vida apologized "but it wasn't your burden to bare. It was mine." she winked in his direction.

Udonna turned to the pink ranger. "Destroying Necrolai all by yourself?" she asked "That must have been quite a battle."

"We were a little suspicious before," Xander nodded "but she walked all the way home in broad daylight..." he grinned. "Not many vampires can do that" he nodded.

Chip grinned "Hail Vida, Vampire slayer"

Vida laughed "I love the sound of that," she grinned "Oh, and gift giver..." she reached into the bag she had with her, and pulled out a palm sized red apple. "I picked you guys something; gift from me to you." she grinned, passing out the apples to the Mystic rangers.

"Udonna," Vida smiled, as she presented her mentor with an apple. She turned back to the team "To the Rangers!" she grinned, holding out her own apple.

"To the rangers!" the others chorused.

Chip frowned "Wait, something's wrong," he told his friends "she couldn't have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood."

"Chip, their fine. Just try one." Vida bit into her own apple.

The others smiled as they moved to mimic her actions. Chip stopped them, but causing them to drop their apples.

"No, I'm telling you!" he exclaimed "This is not Vida!"

"Chip," Maddie sighed "Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples" she leant down to pick up the fruit, but Chip pulled her back as the apple started to smoke and became tar within seconds.

Xander grimmaced "Talk about your rotten apples," he said.

There was a faint _swish_ and Vida disappeared.

"She's gone!" Nick stated, turning to the others "Come on! She can't have gone far!"

They headed out to find their team-mate.

**XxX**

Locating Vida in the downtown area, the rangers took off, chasing her through the streets.

"Hold it right there!" Nick yelled at his friend "There's nowhere else to run."

Vida skidded to a halt and spun around "You are so right!" she agreed "I guess the only way left out of this one, is to fight!" she smirked. "You up to that challenge, Rangers? Do you honestly think you have what it takes to stop me?" she sneered.

"We don't need to stop you, Vida" Maddie pleaded, as she stepped forward "Come back to Rootcore with us, and we'll find a way to change you back..."

Vida smirked and stalked forwards, "Nah..." she shook her head, grabbed Maddie's shoulders and threw her aside.

"Hey!" Xander growled, racing forwards to attack. Vida countered each of her movements, taking a hit to the stomach; he hit the ground before shooting straight back up again. Aiming a punch at Vida's shoulder, the green ranger countered the attack, but left herself wide open for another blow. Spinning around, Vida kicked the green ranger in the stomach and sent him flying backwards into Chip.

Nick stepped forward "Vida! We're just trying to help you!" he shouted.

Vida turned in his direction "Catch me if you can," she taunted, before turning and running off once more.

The rangers re-grouped and took off after, although what they didn't expect when they finally caught her again was for her to be waiting for them with Necrolai. "Get them!" the Queen ordered.

"Yes, Mistress!" Vida obeyed, before morphing instantly in a flash of pink.

Maddie shook her head "No, Vida!" she gasped.

"Magi Staff!" Vida commanded, as she raced forward intent on destroying the Mystic team, once and for all.

Maddie turned to Nick for leadership "Now what do we do?" she asked.

"Don't hurt her!" Nick responded "Chip, you got the crystal?" the yellow ranger nodded "Good. We'll deal with Vida, you take out Necrolai."

Chip nodded, and raced forward. He morphed and flipped over Vida as he raced towards Necrolai. The pink ranger stumbled in surprise and whipped around, as the rest of the team caught her from behind; she throws them off and laughed darkly, as she prepared her Magi staff for attack.

"Come on V. We don't want to hurt you." Nick said.

Vida smirked beneath her helmet "You got that right," she sneered, as the end of her staff shone brightly, and she slashed at them with it. The four rangers cried out as they were thrown over the balcony, morphing before they hit the ground. Vida followed them.

"It's over." Vida said.

"Not quite!" Seven blurs ran into the scene and attacked Vida. Each of the figures wore a cloak, each one a different color, and had their faces covered. They landed in front of the fallen rangers. They stood in a 'V' formation with red in front, than yellow and blue, white and black, and purple and silver.

"Vida. This ends now." The purple figure said. Each hooded figure tore off their cloaks.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Striking Cobra!"

"Howling Wolf!"

The red figure stepped forward. "Guardians of the Earth. United we ROAR!"

"Power Rangers Wild Force!" They said in unison.

"Jaya? Danny? What's going on? Who are they?" Nick asked getting to his feet.

"We'll explain later. For now…let us handle this." Jaya said with a smile.

Vida glared through her visor, as she ran up and was about to slash and the Wild Force rangers when they jumped in the air last minute. As Vida spun around for another attack, Cole blocked her attack with a Saber. Taylor glided down from a tree top and knocked her to the ground.

Vida suddenly turned and jumped through the air as she landed in front of Necrolai, and spread her arms wide to protect her from Chip and the Dawn Crystal. "I will not let you hurt my Queen!" she hissed at the Yellow ranger.

"Come on V," Chip muttered under his breath "Get out of the way!"

"Get him!" Necrolai instructed.

Vida nodded and with a fierce battle cry, rushed at Chip and started to attack him.

"V, stop!" Chip tried desperately, as the Pink ranger jumped over him, turned in mid-air and fired several bolts of pink energy at him from the tip of her Magi staff.

Chip cried out as he hit the ground, holding his stomach after the blasts.

The others returned, and helped Chip to his feet.

Nick stepped forward "Vida! How could you do this, to us?" he demanded.

"Mind control. She can hear you but the control over her is too strong." Merrick said.

"You'll have to blast your friend to get me," Necrolai taunted "But your hearts won't let you, will it, Rangers?"

Chip hesitated; she had him with that one.

_Chip, next time, don't save me_ Vida's voice echoed through his mind _No one life is more important that millions of others._

Chip lowered his head "She's right. There's no other way" he turned back to Necrolai. "I'll do it!"

"But V's in the way!" Xander defended.

"Vida told me, that no one life is more important that millions of others" he explained "We don't get to choose who survives and who doesn't! She knows that! And now so do we!" he turned back to the Pink ranger.

Maddie glanced his way "So what do we do?"

"Finish the job!" Nick instructed "Destroy them!"

Reluctantly the others nodded, and the fight began once more. Upon Necrolai's command, Vida raced forward, attacked the others and aimed a high kick to Chip's side, only to have her leg grabbed by Alyssa. Vida twisted around, kicked her in the chest and flipped over backwards. With her magi staff raised, the Pink ranger raced forward once more and continued her attack on Chip.

"It's over ranger!" she taunted "You're done!"

"V!" Chip breathed "Don't do this! Come back to us! You're stronger than this! We miss you!"

Vida faltered

"Please, V." Nick pleaded "Please"

"You waste your breath!" Necrolai called from behind them "She is no longer human!"

_No!_ Chip thought "Vida!" he yelled.

Vida stumbled away from him "What?" she questioned. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"V, are you there?" Chip asked "Vida, take my hand..." he held out his hand to her.

Vida raised her hand and moved to take his, there was a split second pause, before she slapped his hand away "No!" she growled, aiming a high kick for his chest and sending him flying backwards through the air. Chip crash landed a few feet away. "Pitiful!"

"Excellent" Necrolai complimented, as she approached the Pink ranger.

The others re-grouped in front of Chip, prepared to fight Vida if she came any closer.

"Vida!" Chip called out to his friend; he was not giving up on her.

"I am no longer one of you!" Vida told them "My duty is to protect my Queen!"

Necrolai nodded, and touched her shoulder "That is right," she petted "Protect me. Even if it destroys you."

"Yes, my Queen!" Vida nodded, she held her hand up near her eye and held it in a 'V' shape.

Chip let out a small gasp.

"Chip?" Maddie asked, turning to the yellow ranger "What is it?"

"Do it! I dare you!" the Pink ranger taunted, aiming her magi staff at them once more.

Chip nodded. Leveling the Pink ranger with the Dawn Crystal, Chip fired his crossbow.

The Rangers watched with bated breath, as the Dawn Crystal filled by Lightning soared through the air at Vida and Necrolai. When it was more than a few inches away, Vida quickly jumped out of the way.

Necrolai cursed loudly, as the Dawn Crystal hit her and Vida landed besides the rangers.

"How?" Vida asked, turning to Nick.

Chip did the same sign Vida did earlier. "'V' is for Victory!"

The Queen of the Vampires spun around and rounded on Abby, who had teleported back in a few feet away "You tricked me. You'll pay for that!" she snapped her fingers, as electrical impulses rippled through Vida's body, causing her to demorph and fall to her knees.

"You have to stop her!" Vida told her friends.

"You got it!" Nick nodded "Do it for Vida, guys!" he told his friends, removing his Magi staff. The others followed suit.

"Magi Staff! Full Power!" they each commanded.

Falling back, Nick threw off a spinning top of energy at the Vampire Queen "Beat this Necrolai!" he told her, as the energy hit her, she sparked, before exploding.

With Necrolai destroyed, the rangers cheered in victory, before racing towards Vida; who threw her arms around Chip as he approached "You did it!" she grinned, pulling away.

"How do you feel?" Xander asked.

"I can feel my powers returning!" Vida grinned.

Chip grinned "You're back!"

"We did it!" Jaya grinned.

"Yeah!" Maddie nodded.

"All right!" Nick smirked.

But their reunion was cut short, as the ground shook violently beneath their feet; and Koragg towered over them "You six wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai," he told them "This is what I have waited for "_**Mejor Catastros!"**_ he commanded, the black horse appeared and he combined with him, to form his Megazord.

"Are you going to be OK?" Maddie asked, touching Vida's shoulder,

The Pink ranger nodded "Go get him guys!" she encouraged "I'll be here when you get back." she promised.

"Wait.' Everyone looked towards Jaya. 'Take a break and let the Wild Force Rangers handle this." Jaya brought out her Crystal Saber and the former rangers put their hands on top of it. "Wildzords. DEPLOY!" Animal cries could be heard. Everyone turned to see the old Wildzords running into battle once again as they morphed into the old Megazord. Jaya jumped into the cockpit morphed. The shark arm went forward and hit Koragg's Megazord form.

Koragg countered the attack with his own dark magic spell shield. The shark bounced back and the tiger arm went forward and caused Koragg to stumble. Koragg fired another beam of dark magic at the Wild Megazord. The rangers on the ground stiffened as the Megazord nearly fell to the ground.

"I must admit. You're strong Koragg. Even with the power of the Soul Bird…" the Megazord released its Megaroar, causing Koragg to fall to the ground. He still got back on his feet.

"I shall not be defeated purple witch." He said as he sent a powerful spell of energy at her. The Megazord looked like it could barely stand; and with only one ranger piloting it, it fell to the ground.

"JAYA!" Danny yelled seeing the Megazord fall. Suddenly, a ghostly cobra burst from the fallen Megazord before it disbanded and disappeared. It had a purple body with faint rose markings. It launched itself at Koragg with lightening speed and its fangs outstretched. The zord stumbled and the cobra quickly hit it to the ground, causing sparks to fly. The cobra faded and in its place was Jaya. She was demorphed and her eyes were glowing purple with rose specks.

Koragg appeared as he had survived the attack. "Impressive," he concluded "You grow stronger by the day. But so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome!" Jaya hissed at him to reveal her two long snake fangs. A ghostly set of armor appeared on her; more solid than the last time it appeared. As Koragg disappeared into a seal, Jaya's eyes turned back to normal and her fangs disappeared. She then turned around like nothing happened.

**XxX**

Later that evening, the rangers found themselves working the late shift at the Rock Porium. It was the ranger's way of making up their absence all day to Toby. As all of the Rangers grouped at the front of the store, LeeLee lingered at the back, watching them curiously.

"Excuse me guys," Vida told her friends, as she caught the teen's eye "I'm gonna clear things up with LeeLee" she moved towards the blonde "Hey," she smiled "You know that Vampire thing, earlier today?"

LeeLee nodded

"Yeah, none of that was real," Vida explained "It's just some silly game Chip wanted to play and I guess it got a little out of hand. Next time I should explain the rules to the guys" she smiled.

LeeLee laughed "Yeah. I knew that." she nodded "You didn't think I really thought you were a Vampire, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not," Vida grinned "Because, Vampires aren't real, right?"

LeeLee nodded "Yeah. Right." she glanced at her watch "I gotta run!" and she turned, blasted past the two groups and disappeared into the night.

**Wild Force rangers show up! now what's to happen. stay toned...**


	10. Petrified Xander

**Sorry this took longer than usual. I would have skipped this episode but it first introduces Fireheart and i needed to have it.**

**I don't own Power Rangers.**

Jaya continued to walk along the edge of a lake in the forest. She needed to be alone. Even when her former team mates in town she suddenly had the urge to be alone. A snake hissed nearby and Jaya let out a silent hiss in reply to it.

"What's wrong with me…?" Jaya asked herself as she walked along. Jaya looked down towards the water and moved her black hair out of her eyes.

"_Your inner self is being awakened." _A voice whispered into Jaya's ear.

"Who are you?" Jaya demanded hearing the voice.

"_I'm you…well your inner you. In a way, I'm a connection to your powers." _The voice told her.

"Can you tell me what they are?" Jaya asked hopefully.

"_I'm sorry but I can't. Not now. You're close to figuring them out on your own…but you must hurry. The Master is getting impatient. It's only a matter of time before they strike harder than before." _

"What are they after?" Jaya asked after a moment of silence.

"_You." _The voice then seemed to leave Jaya head. Jaya sighed and looked back down at the water.

Her usual green eyes were now snake like slits and glowed purple and rose. Two large snake fangs jutted out of her mouth. Jaya felt her face to feel if it was real…it was. Jaya then looked down at herself. The armor that usually appeared on her was different. It had a short black and red snake pattern cape connected to the armor by two fangs while the rest of the armor was purple, rose, and black colored. At her side was a snake looking helmet that looked like a perfect fit for her head. Jaya closed her eyes tightly, hoping that this was a dream. When she opened her eyes, the armor was gone and her face was back to normal.

Jaya quickly got up and continued on her way. To get away from the illusion that she saw…at least, she hoped it was an illusion.

**xXx**

Jaya continued towards the summit of the mountain. A new found agility made her climb easier to do. Jaya lightly scaled over a rocky part of the mountain when she heard something behind her. Jaya got into a fighting position. Only to straighten up when Nick walked into the clearing.

"Jaya, where have you been? We haven't seen you all morning." Nick asked.

"Just walking. Clearing my head, you know." Jaya responded. She didn't want anyone to know about what she saw in the lake yet.

The conversation was cut off at the sound of an explosion. The two rangers paused and ran towards the sound.

**xXx**

"Hey," Nick called, as Maddie and Chip joined him and Jaya. "We heard an explosion, are you guys alright?"

Maddie nodded "Are you?"

"We're fine," Jaya answered.

"V and Xander?" Chip asked, reaching for his morpher, he had only just flipped it open when the familiar voice of Vida caught their senses. Looking up, the four other rangers were surprised to find rangers Pink and Green stumbling towards them, carrying a heavy chest between them.

Racing forwards Jaya instructed Vida and Xander to put the chest down, before Chip and Vida attempted to open it

"Stop it!" Jaya muttered, slapping their hands away "Being a ranger is never that easy! Trust me!"

"Look at this," Maddie murmured, reaching for the scroll in the middle of the latch, the moment she had removed the scroll, a timer stated counting backwards.

Vida panicked "Oh, its counting down" she stated.

Passing the note to Jaya, Maddie got back to her feet as the Purple ranger unrolled the scroll and started to read "This ancient puzzle is your task at hand," she read "solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fireheart, will..." she trailed off and looked up at her friends "...be no more" she finished

"Great, another riddle!" Chip grunted in frustration.

In their desperation to figure out the chest, the rangers were unaware of the dangers around them until it was too late. The ground exploded beneath their feet, throwing them into the air and then crashing back to earth, around the chest.

"Hand over the chest," the head Hidiac demanded, as he stood a few feet away.

Regaining their footing, all six Mystic rangers re-grouped and prepared to morph as more Hidiacs appeared for the small battle which was sure to ensue.

"Let's ranger up," Nick ordered

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

"Magi Staff!" Nick commanded, before rushing into battle

His team-mates followed him.

Jaya hit the first Hidiac she saw that quickly slashed at another. She planted her feet on one and launched herself off and hit the one behind her. Jaya dodged a hit to her head and swiped at her opponents legs. She ran towards a nearby tree and bounced off of it with lightening speed into the group of soldiers.

"You're through!" the head Hidiac yelled.

Jaya turned, and started forward just as Xander landed in front of Nick and attacked the head foot soldier with his axe. Jaya let out a sigh of relief as she hurried towards the two guys. "Way to go guys," she complimented.

"That was a close one," Nick nodded, patting Xander's shoulder "Thanks"

**xXx**

"Sorry guys," Chip apologized, after he had walked around the puzzle for what looked like the tenth time "I've never seen a puzzle like this. I don't even know where to begin"

Maddie shrugged "None of us do," she sighed "and we've already lost half an hour."

Nudging Nick, Jaya pointed towards Xander "Dude, you still got leaves stuck in your hair from the battle," she commented, bouncing forward and tugging at the twig that was sticking out from the back of Xander's head.

"Ow!" the Green ranger complained.

Jaya yelped and jumped backwards. "Dude! That's not normal."

"It's nothing," Xander responded, as the other teenagers frowned at Jaya "Really" he sighed, and turned back to his friends "I'm just having a little...issue" he held out his arms as his cloak fell away, revealing the fact that his arms were growing bark on them.

The other rangers cringed and chuckled at his luck.

"This is funny to you guys?" Xander asked in disbelief.

The laughter ceased, as the others shook their heads. "Dude, we're not making fun of you," Jaya promised "But you always laugh when Claire does something wrong..."

"I'm sure it's just a side effect of your organic powers," Maddie quickly jumped in with a believable explanation "It will go away. Knock on Wood."

Laughter rippled through the other rangers, as Xander continued to look downright upset with the situation.

"OK guys," Nick jumped in "Enough. Leaf Xander alone..." he teased.

Jaya couldn't help but giggle again. She knew it was cruel, but Xander had to learn that life wasn't all about image.

"Guys, can we focus on something more important?" Xander asked "Like opening the chest? We're running out of time."

The others nodded and returned their attention to the chest.

"Wait I got it," Chip declared.

"What? You've figured out the puzzle?" Maddie asked.

"Huh?" Chip asked "Oh no. But I know someone who can!"

Jaya tilted her head to the side. "Who?" she asked.

The Yellow ranger grinned all knowingly.

**xXx**

Toby. That's who Chip believed could solve the puzzle of the chest.

"Hardest puzzle in the world?" Toby questioned, as he scanned the chest in front of him

"Next to impossible," Chip nodded "Can you beat the clock?"

"Oh, I can solve it in...less than an hour," Toby told them, picking up the chest and retreating into his office.

Jaya turned to Chip "Are you sure he can solve this?" she asked.

"Don't worry, as soon as he figures it out, we'll create a diversion and slip away with the chest before he can open it."

The Purple ranger smirked "Devious, Chip" she nodded "Very devious. Let's just hope they aren't you're famous last words" she finished, before turning and walking away. Passing Vida and Xander at the door.

At least an hour after Xander and Vida had taken off, Nick and Maddie turned up for work. Jaya was serving customers at the front desk, while Chip watched Toby through the window looking into the back office, from her station the Purple ranger rolled her eyes as she watched Nick and Maddie join the Yellow ranger as if they were watching and interesting film through the glass.

"I think he is getting close," Chip commented

Nick frowned "How can you tell?" he asked

"He's starting to drool,"

Maddie and Nick chuckled, as Jaya grimaced in disgust as she passed "Nasty." she commented, stopping only as Nick's morpher sounded. Turning back to the others she gathered around as Nick flipped open his morpher and Udonna spoke.

"_Rangers. There is dark energy heading your way..._"

"We've gotta stop it before it gets here," Nick stated

The others nodded in agreement

"Come on!" Jaya nodded towards the door, and she led the way out, but before anyone could reach the door, Jaya groaned in pain and fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked running to Jaya's side.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy there." Jaya responded as Vida and Nick picked her up. Jaya's face looked pale.

"You're sitting this fight out." Nick demanded, using the "red ranger" voice Cole taught him.

Jaya sighed. "I'm starting to regret having Cole teach that to you." She said as her teammates ran out of the shop.

**xXx**

The rangers walked back into the store to see Jaya, no longer pale, walking around again.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Vida said with a smile.

"Thanks. I don't know what came over me." Jaya answered.

"Wait! I think I've got it!" Toby's voice shouted from the back room.

Reaching the door first Jaya pushed it open and knelt next to Toby. "You solved it?" she asked, as Vida rounded the desk to stand alongside their boss

"Yes," Toby nodded "Yes. It's a Mathematical conundrum," he explained "You see each of these buttons corresponds to a number when divided by Pi which gives a series of integers, which all points towards this button..." he pointed towards a button on the side of the chest, no one but Vida could see..

Looking unsure, Vida turned to her friends for help. Cautiously she pressed the button Toby had identified as the one they needed, and with bated breathes the Rangers waited anxiously. There was a spurring noise as the counter hit zero, and latch on the chest opened.

A sigh of relief rippled through the team

"I'm the greatest puzzle solver on the face of the planet," Toby grinned smugly, as Jaya motioned for Nick and Chip to take the box outside.

"Thanks a lot Toby," the others told their boss and friend

Toby frowned as he followed them out "Wait! What's inside?" he asked "You've got to tell me"

"Uh, Toby," Xander stepped in "if a tree makes a mistake in the forest, and a friend comes to help it; does the tree learn its lesson?"

Jaya bit her lip to keep from grinning

"Oh a riddle," Toby grinned "Oh! I got to get started on this one!" and he turned and disappeared back into his office.

The door closed and Jaya giggled into her hand "Nice one Xander," she nodded. "To bad your leaves disappeared, I had so many new tree puns made." Jaya told him with a smile. "Let's join the others."

**xXx**

Once inside Rootcore, the rangers gathered around the chest as Nick prepared to open it "Here we go," the red ranger exhaled, reaching for the lid. He opened it to reveal a red and gold egg.

"An egg?" Chip questioned "the Fireheart is an egg?"

Jaya rolled her eyes "This isn't an ordinary egg," she murmured, looking towards Udonna "It's a Dragon egg, right?"

The Snow sorceress nodded "Well done Jaya. It is a Dragon Egg. But it is much more than that," she smiled "It is the _last_ Dragon egg"

"So the Fireheart is a dragon?" Jaya questioned "Cool...always wanted to see a dragon." she stated, with a small smile.

**Let's hope the next chapter will be updated faster than this...**

**R&R**


End file.
